Scars
by Lil' Djinn
Summary: Une série de morts sanglantes oblige Dean à se confronter à une part de son passé qu’il pensait derrière lui, et surtout à une personne qu’il croyait morte depuis longtemps ... et qu’il va devoir à nouveau affronter, pour sa survie et celle de son frère.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Scars**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **Oui, bien sûr que cette série et ses personnages m'appartiennent ... hein ? Aïe, ouille, oh non ... ouch ... d'accord d'accord Mr Kripke, je retire ce que j'ai dit, cette série ne m'appartient pas !!!

**Résumé : **_Il est des cicatrices dont il est fier, d'autre qu'il aime montrer pour impressionner les jolies filles, mais celle-là ... celle-là ne lui rappelle que douleur, peur et souffrance._

En retournant dans la petite ville d'Hadonfield Dean va être confronté à une partie de son passé qu'il pensait définitivement derrière lui, et surtout à une personne qu'il croyait morte depuis longtemps ... et qu'il va devoir à nouveau affronter, pour sa survie et celle de son frère.

**Note de l'auteur : **Je sais, je n'ai pas encore fini « Laissez toute espérance » (pas de soucis, je ne l'ai pas abandonné !) mais en attendant, je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour publier ici cette petit fic !

Alors bonne lecture à tous.

Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis.

Ah oui, cette fic se situe dans la saison 2, disons entre les épisodes _Nightshifter_ (12x2) et _Roadkill_ (16x2).

.

.

**Prologue.**

Amusant comme chacune de ses victimes pense à chaque fois pouvoir lui échapper aussi simplement que ça. Seulement en se mettant à courir à travers les bois. Comment de simples créatures aussi frêles et fragiles peuvent penser lui échapper. A lui ? Comment s'imaginent-elles avoir assez de force pour courir des heures dans les bois sombres et humides, le visage et les bras griffés par les branches acérées, le souffle court et le cœur battant si fort qu'il l'entend à l'autre bout de la forêt.

C'est un son dont il ne peut se lasser. Ce _ta dam ta dam_ _ta dam_ frénétique, cette dernière explosion de vie avant qu'il ne fonde sur sa proie et qu'il ne la déchiquette. Vient ensuite le goût du sang si profond et enivrant qu'il en oublie un instant tout ce qui l'entoure. Il n'entend plus rien, ni la respiration haletante de sa proie, ni le bruit saccadé de son cœur qui bat désespérément alors qu'elle sait qu'elle va mourir, ni le silence de la forêt qui se tait, outrée de tant de cruauté.

Parfois, lorsqu'il se détache enfin du corps de sa victime, un sentiment étrange s'empare de lui. Non pas de la culpabilité, cela fait bien longtemps qu'il ne ressent plus ce genre de chose. Non, plutôt une certaine ... déception. L'impression que tout est allé trop vite. Aucune de ses victimes ne peut lui résister très longtemps, aucune ne survit dans les bois très longtemps une fois qu'il s'est lancé à ses trousses et parfois, parfois il regrette de ne pouvoir prendre plus de temps à chasser. Il sait qu'il leur est supérieur en tout point, force, rapidité, endurance, férocité, et que même le plus fort des hommes ne pourrait survivre s'il se mettait à le chasser et pourtant ... pourtant il aimerait retrouver cette excitation. Celle d'une chasse dans les bois où il traquerait sa victime pendant de longues heures et se réjouirait de ses efforts futiles pour essayer de lui échapper. Mais il sait qu'un tel désir est vain. Ces victimes sont beaucoup trop prévisibles, terrifiées et faibles pour lui échapper.

Un seul homme aurait pu ... mais cela remonte à si loin. Même s'il ne l'a jamais directement affronté sur son terrain il connaît sa valeur. C'est un Chasseur, comme lui, et parfois il se prend à imaginer ce que cela aurait donné si _son_ père n'était pas intervenu ce soir là. Il aurait sûrement terminé ce qu'il avait commencé. Oui, il aurait tué le chasseur et se serait repu de son cœur jusqu'à ce que son corps devienne froid et rigide, jusqu'à ce que tout vie ait quitté ses grands yeux émeraude.

Oui, Dean Winchester aurait été une proie de choix.

.

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Scars**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **Oui, bien sûr que cette série et ses personnages m'appartiennent ... hein ? Aïe, ouille, oh non ... ouch ... d'accord d'accord Mr Kripke, je retire ce que j'ai dit, cette série ne m'appartient pas !!!

**Résumé : **_Il est des cicatrices dont il est fier, d'autre qu'il aime montrer pour impressionner les jolies filles, mais celle-là ... celle-là ne lui rappelle que douleur, peur et souffrance._

En retournant dans la petite ville d'Hadonfield Dean va être confronté à une partie de son passé qu'il pensait définitivement derrière lui, et surtout à une personne qu'il croyait morte depuis longtemps ... et qu'il va devoir à nouveau affronter, pour sa survie et celle de son frère.

.

.

**Chapitre I**

« _ Sam, décroche.

_ Mmmm.

_ Téléphone Sammy ... décroche.

Sam marmonna et se cala un peu plus profondément contre son siège, sans ouvrir les yeux.

« _ _Saaammmyyy, c'est ton téléphone qui te parle,_ s'exclama Dean d'une voix de fausset. _Décroche-moi_ !

_ Dean ... je dors. T'as qu'à répondre, lui rétorqua le jeune homme en priant pour que quelqu'un fasse cesser la sonnerie stridente de son portable.

_ Peux pas. Je conduis Sammy. Je dois garder les deux mains sur le volant.

_ T'es chiant, tu sais ça, grommela le jeune homme en ouvrant finalement les yeux. Il croisa un instant le regard triomphant de son frère et il dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas le frapper, ne serait-ce que pour le débarrasser de son sourire rayonnant.

« _ Téléphone Sammy, lui rappela Dean en quittant un instant des yeux la route qui défilait devant lui pour désigner d'un geste de la tête le siège arrière, avec la veste de Sam et dans une de ses poches son portable qui sonnait toujours.

« _ Ça va, ça va.

Sam se pencha vers le siège, attrapa sa veste et en sortit finalement son portable.

« _ Là, t'es content ? lui demanda-t-il juste avant de décrocher.

_ Allo ?

_ Sam ? l'appela une voix de femme. C'est Ellen. »

Le jeune homme resta un instant interdit. Lui et son frère n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles d'Ellen depuis le fiasco de cette chasse à Philadelphie, avec le fantôme de H.H. Holmes et le jeune homme regrettait parfois de ne plus être en contact avec elle. Elle représentait l'un des leur derniers liens avec leur père, d'une certaine façon, et son aide aurait pu leur être précieuse dans de nombreuse chasse. Seulement ils n'étaient pas assez fous pour se confronter à une Ellen en colère.

« _ Euh ... Ellen ? Bonjour ... Est-ce que ça va ?

Le jeune homme tourna le tête vers son frère mais il pu que hausser les épaule quand Dean le regarda avec étonnement.

_ Oui Sam. Ecoute, je sais que je vous appelle un peu à l'improviste mais j'ai besoin d'un coup de main. Bobby m'a dit que vous étiez dans le Minnesota.

_ Oui, on vient juste d'y arriver.

_ Bien, parce que j'ai une affaire pour vous. A Hadonfield. C'est juste à deux heures de là où vous êtes.

_ De quoi il s'agit ?

_ D'une dizaine de meurtre, sur une durée de plusieurs mois. Toutes les victimes ont été retrouvées sans cœur, et chaque mort correspond au cycle lunaire. »

Un loup garou. ... Sam resta un instant silencieux, brusquement replongé dans ses souvenirs. La dernière fois que sa famille en avait chassée un remontait à plus de dix ans. Il ne gardait que des bribes éparses de cette chasse, des souvenirs de son frère et son père préparant leurs armes dans un silence pesant, du sourire complice et rassurant de Dean et de l'attente dans l'Impala pendant que Dean et leur père traquaient la bête dans les bois. Ils étaient revenus juste avant que l'aube ne se lève, et même si Sam avait sombré dans un sommeil agité il s'était brusquement réveillé en les voyant marcher jusqu'à la voiture, couvert de terre, l'air épuisé mais souriant.

Dean avait adoré chasser ce loup-garou, et Sam se souvenait encore des longues heures qu'ils avaient passé ensuite dans leur chambre, son frère à lui raconter cette chasse et lui a l'écouter avec attention et admiration.

« _ _Ce qu'il a y de bien avec ces créatures c'est que tout est simple Sammy. Une balle en argent en plein cœur et boom, plus de bestiole_. »

Sam réalisa alors, en repensant aux paroles de son frère, que ce genre de chasse était exactement ce qu'il leur fallait. Ce qu'il fallait à son frère. Les choses allaient un peu mieux depuis quelque temps, Dean recommençait à plaisanter, à jouer son rôle de grand frère casse pied mais Sam savait que la mort de leur père le faisait encore souffrir, ça et le fardeau que John avait une fois de plus posé sur ses épaules. Comme une cicatrice douloureuse qui mettrait sûrement très longtemps à se refermer et qui, Sam le savait, ne disparaîtrait jamais vraiment.

Voilà ce qu'il leur fallait pour effacer un instant de leur esprit tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers mois, tout ce qu'ils avaient appris et qui avaient faillit déchirer leur famille. Une chasse, simple et directe, une balle en argent en plein cœur et peut-être, alors peut-être que les choses iraient mieux.

« _ Je sais que ce que je vous demande ..., commença Ellen après quelque minutes de silence mais Sam l'interrompit aussitôt.

_ Non, pas de problème Ellen. On va s'en charger. »

Ils avaient décidé de partir pour le Minnesota uniquement parce que Sam avait lu un article sur une pseudo maison hantée mais même lui n'y croyait pas vraiment. Mais comme il leurs fallait un endroit où aller ...

« _ Je sais que Bobby n'est pas loin, si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide ...

_ On l'appellera s'il faut mais je ne crois pas qu'on a besoin de lui.

_ Parfait, lui concéda Ellen. Ash a préparé un dossier, il vous l'envoie par mail. Oh et Sam ...

_ Oui Ellen.

_ Merci.

_ Pas de problème, lui affirma-t-il, avant de raccrocher.

_ J'espère qu'elle ne nous a pas invité à passer Thanksgiving chez elle ! lui fit remarquer Dean avec une grimace lorsque Sam rangea son portable dans sa veste.

_ Pourquoi, tu as peur qu'elle te plante un couteau dans le dos si tu t'approche un peu trop de Jo ?

_ Sammy, on ne plaisante jamais avec une Maman Ours en pétard, surtout si elle sait se servir d'un fusil. »

_Maman Ours_ ? Sam faillit se mettre à rire en entendant son frère comparer Ellen à une mère ours mais finalement, il n'était pas loin de la vérité.

« _ Tu n'as rien à craindre frérot. Ellen nous a juste trouvé une chasse.

_ Sérieux ? s'étonna Dean en haussant un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un couvent de bonnes sœurs possédées ? Une troupe de sorcières misogynes ? Un ...

_ Un loup-garou dans une patelin pas très loin d'ici. A Hadonfield. »

Sam s'était attendu à voir son frère lui sourire, à manifester son enthousiasme ou même à reconnaître qu'Ellen n'était pas une si mauvaise femme mais il ne s'attendait pas à le voir pâlir aussi brusquement. Durant un instant les deux hommes restèrent complètement silencieux et ce fut finalement Sam qui rompit le silence, sans pouvoir masquer une certaine inquiétude.

« _ Hey, tu m'a entendu ? Un loup garou. Une balle en plein cœur et boom, plus de bestiole.

_ On ne peut pas, lui rétorqua Dean une peu trop rapidement en agrippant durement le volant.

_ Comment ça ? s'étonna Sam.

_ Je ... je veux dire, on avait prévu d'aller voir cette maison hanté à Weston, n'oublie pas.

_ Dean, tu sais comme moi qu'il n'y a rien de crédible dans tout ça !

_ Hey, on en sait rien. On devrait d'abords aller vérifier avant de ...

_ De quoi ? lui demanda Sam qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de son frère.

_ Avant de ... je ne sais pas avant de quoi mais ça ne serait pas raisonnable de ne pas aller vérifier sur place.

_ Pas raisonnable ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Ok, qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère ? »

Cette conversation était en train de prendre un tournure totalement surprenante et Sam comprenait de moins en moins ce qui était en train d'arriver. Et ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête de son frère. Dean n'avait JAMAIS refusé la moindre chasse, surtout ce genre de chasse, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

« _ Et puis, si Ellen a raison, on n'a qu'à dire à Bobby d'aller s'en charger, reprit-il en s'efforçant de prendre un ton dégagé seulement Sam ne fut pas dupe. Quelque chose perturbait son frère, du moins suffisamment pour qu'il en vienne à refuser leur nouvelle mission.

_ Bobby est à quatre heures d'ici, et nous tout juste une heure et demie.

_ On avait dit qu'on irait à Weston alors on y va !

_ Tout ça c'est des foutaises et tu le sais ! lui répondit-il vivement. Il détestait quand Dean prenait ce ton autoritaire, celui qui disait « je suis celui qui donne des ordre alors ferme-là et fais ce que je te dis de faire ». Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je pensais que ça te plairait de chasser ce loup-garou. C'est bien toi qui m'as toujours dit que tu adorais ça, non ?

_ Oui mais là ... c'est différent.

_ Différent comment ? »

Lorsque Dean resta silencieux, le visage fermé et le regard obstinément fixé sur la route devant lui Sam sentit sa patience diminuer.

« _ Dean ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On nous offre une chasse parfaite sur un plateau et toi tu agis comme ...

_ Il n'y a rien Sam, laisse tomber, lui répliqua-t-il sèchement.

_ Oh non, je n'y crois pas. Tu n'as jamais refusé une chasse ...

_ Je n'ai jamais dit que je refusais, se récria Dean en se retournant vivement vers sons frère. C'est juste ... on avait autre chose de prévu.

_ De toute façon on a pas le choix, lui rappela Sam avec un certaine exaspération. Quand Dean agissait comme ça, il n'y avait pas moyen de le faire changer d'avis à moins de la mettre devant le fait accompli. J'ai déjà dit à Ellen qu'on irait.

_ Sam !

_ Quoi ? Si tu me dis pourquoi tu réagis aussi bizarrement peut-être que je pourrais ...

_ Je ne réagis pas bizarrement, je n'aime pas qu'on change de plan au dernier moment, lui répliqua Dean. C'est tout. Maintenant si tu tiens absolument à aller là bas et bien on ira. Content ?

_ Très ! lui répondit Sam vivement. ... Dean, écoute, si quelque chose te ...

_ Stop Sammy. Je vais bien, tout avant bien, on va à Hadonfield alors stop. »

Et avant que le jeune homme ait eu le temps de lui répondre Dean tourna brusquement le bouton de l'auto radio et la musique envahit l'habitacle de la voiture.

«_… I see the bad moon arising.  
I see trouble on the way.  
I see earthquakes and lightning.  
I see bad times today ... _»

TBC.

.

.

**Note de l'auteur :** la chanson à la fin du chapitre est « Bad Moon rising » de Creedence Clearwater Revival.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : Scars**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **Oui, bien sûr que cette série et ses personnages m'appartiennent ... hein ? Aïe, ouille, oh non ... ouch ... d'accord d'accord Mr Kripke, je retire ce que j'ai dit, cette série ne m'appartient pas !!!

**Résumé : **_Il est des cicatrices dont il est fier, d'autre qu'il aime montrer pour impressionner les jolies filles, mais celle-là ... celle-là ne lui rappelle que douleur, peur et souffrance._

En retournant dans la petite ville d'Hadonfield Dean va être confronté à une partie de son passé qu'il pensait définitivement derrière lui, et surtout à une personne qu'il croyait morte depuis longtemps ... et qu'il va devoir à nouveau affronter, pour sa survie et celle de son frère.

.

**.  
**

**Chapitre II**

Il n'avait jamais cru à la chance, ni au karma encore moins au fait que pour chacune de ses actions il serait payé en retour, en bien ou en mal. Encore moins depuis ses dernières années. Il n'avait pas reçu la moindre gratification pour ce qu'il avait pu faire dans sa vie d'avant, même si d'une certaine façon, ce qu'il était devenu était en soi une immense satisfaction. Un don même. Il était plus, fort, plus puissant, plus ... dangereux.

Oui, il n'y avait peut-être pas de karma mais lorsque son ouïe extrêmement développée perçut le ronronnement presque familier au loin il se demanda un instant si, finalement, la grande roue du destin n'avait pas enfin tourné en sa faveur. Un sourire étira lentement ses lèvres et il se redressa lentement sans lâcher le son qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.

D'un bond, il se redressa et s'élança à travers les bois, sa silhouette massive se déplaçant avec une souplesse et un silence presque étonnant. Le bruit était de plus en plus proche ... il aperçut l'éclat noir de la carrosserie de la voiture et son sourire se fit brusquement plus large et presque carnassier. _Il _était là. La voiture passa rapidement devant lui et il entraperçu, à l'intérieur, une silhouette familière. Il hésita un instant avant de les suivre mais à priori le conducteur de l'Impala ne l'avait pas vu. Il commença alors à courir le long de la lisière de la forêt, en veillant à bien rester dans les ombres des larges pins qui le masquaient aux regards de tous. Souplement, sans le moindre bruit, il courut aux côtés de la voiture, traversant les buissons, sautant par dessus les arbres, évitant les rochers humides recouverts de mousses sans le moindre effort. Il aurait pu courir ainsi pendant des heures, en passant totalement inaperçu. La forêt était devenu son domaine. Son royaume. Il en était le maître et tous ceux qu'il amenait ici savaient qu'il n'avait aucune chance de lui échapper. Et bientôt, très bientôt, il emmènerait ce chasseur au cœur des bois et la chasse pourrait enfin commencer.

Il stoppa sa course lorsque la forêt commença à se clairsemer et regarda l'Impala continuer sa route sur la route déserte. Il se redressa u instant et huma l'air qui l'entourait, enivré par les odeurs de la terre, des arbres humide et la pourriture de sa dernière victime qu'il avait soigneusement entreposé tout prêt d'ici. Tout près de lui, afin d'attirer le chasseur à lui.

Bientôt, très bientôt, la chasse aller commencer. Et cette fois, Dean Winchester serait tout seul face à lui.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : Scars**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **Oui, bien sûr que cette série et ses personnages m'appartiennent ... hein ? Aïe, ouille, oh non ... ouch ... d'accord d'accord Mr Kripke, je retire ce que j'ai dit, cette série ne m'appartient pas !!!

**Résumé : **_Il est des cicatrices dont il est fier, d'autre qu'il aime montrer pour impressionner les jolies filles, mais celle-là ... celle-là ne lui rappelle que douleur, peur et souffrance._

En retournant dans la petite ville d'Hadonfield Dean va être confronté à une partie de son passé qu'il pensait définitivement derrière lui, et surtout à une personne qu'il croyait morte depuis longtemps ... et qu'il va devoir à nouveau affronter, pour sa survie et celle de son frère.

**.**

**.  
**

**Chapitre III**

« Bienvenue à Hadonfield » clamait un large panneau vert à l'entrée de la petite ville. Population 2579 ... moins les dix personnes qui avaient trouvé la mort ces derniers mois, songea Dean avec amertume. En manoeuvrant l'Impala dans la rue principale Dean songea que la petite ville n'avait pas changé depuis la « dernière fois ». Une grande rue principale bordée de petites maisons à colombage, souvenirs des premiers pionniers allemands qui avaient fondé Hadonfield quelques siècles plus tôt, quelques boutiques, un restaurant familial et au bout de la rue la mairie, cernée par d'un coté le poste de police et de l'autre la bibliothèque. Toute une ville centrée autour d'une seule rue, comme dans tant de ville américaine qu'il avait traversé au cours de ses années de chasse.

« _ Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? lui demanda Sam en le tirant de ses souvenirs. On trouve un motel et on se pose ou on commence tout de suite.

_ Nah, autant commencer maintenant, lui répondit Dean en songeant que plus vite il commencerait, plus vite il en aurait fini avec cette affaire.

_ Ok ... ce café a le wifi, si tu veux on peut y aller ? lui proposa-t-il.

Le restaurant, le Lucky Chambers, ressemblait à une copie conforme de tous les resto routier qui jonchaient les routes du pays, des tables en vinyle blanc, des banquette en faux cuir brun et une vieille serveuse affublée d'un coiffe blanche qui le gratifia d'un sourire fatigué quand ils entrèrent.

« _ Prend moi un café, lui demanda Dean en marchant directement vers les toilettes.

_ Tu ne veux rien à manger ? Je veux dire, on a roulé toute la journée et ... »

Dean hésita un instant à lui répondre parce que pour l'instant, il n'avait vraiment mais alors vraiment aucune envie d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Mais Sam le regardait avec insistance, et Dean connaissait son frère aussi bien que lui le connaissait. S'il refusait son offre, Sam allait se douter – un peu plus – que quelque chose n'allait pas, ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas.

Ces derniers temps Sam s'était mis à s'inquiéter pour lui plus de coutume, en partie parce qu'il avait brutalement compris que son frère n'était pas invincible, et en partie parce que les actions de Dean l'y avaient obligé. Tout ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers mois ... ça ne pouvait plus durer. Il devait se reprendre, arrêter de se morfondre et lutter contre ce sentiment lourd et oppressant qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis la mort de son père. Il devait redevenir le grand frère protecteur, fort et sur de lui. Invincible. Intouchable.

« _ Prend moi une part de tarte, lui dit-il finalement avec un sourire forcé, et il vit avec un certaine soulagement son frère se détendre et lui sourire à son tour.

Sans dire un mot de plus Dean fit demi tour et repartit vers le fond du fond du restaurant. Les toilettes étaient vides et le jeune homme se dirigea aussitôt vers le vieux lavabo en faïence grisâtre. Il s'appuya contre l'émail froid et humide et ferma les yeux un instant, mais une multitude d'image l'assaillirent brusquement et il rouvrit les yeux en agrippant l'évier. Il ne voulait pas y penser, pas maintenant, et surtout pas _ici_.

_C'est juste un coïncidence ... ça n'a rien à voir ... ce n'est PAS la même chose ..._

Mais tout concordait tellement.

Dean se força à prendre une profonde inspiration, avant d'ouvrir le robinet d'eau froide et de s'asperger le visage avec.

Dean se redressa lentement mais il évita de regarder son reflet dans le miroir. De toute façon il savait déjà ce qu'il y verrait. Un visage trop pâle, des traits tirés et fatigués, des cernes trop larges sous ses yeux. Le résultat de longues heures d'insomnie à essayer de repousser les derniers souvenirs de son père avant sa mort.

_Je suis fier de toi Dean ...Tu ne dois pas avoir peur ... si tu n'arrives pas à sauver Sam ..._

« _ Ça suffit ! s'exclama-t-il brusquement en frappant le vieil évier.

_Reprend-toi Winchester _! s'exclama-t-il silencieusement. Il devait arrêter ça et tout de suite, il devait se reprendre, enfouir se souvenirs le plus profondément, se convaincre que toute cette affaire n'était qu'une énorme coïncidence et trouver le moyen d'en finir au plus vite avec cette chasse. Ensuite, quand tout serait fini, il pourrait reprendre la route et prétendre au moins pendant quelques heures que rien n'était arrivé. Que tout allait bien. Qu'il allait bien.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans la salle du resto, son masque était de nouveau en place et son visage avait repris une expression indéchiffrable.

« _ Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant face à son petit frère.

_ Ash m'a envoyé un dossier complet, lui répondit Sam en retournant son ordinateur portable vers lui. Depuis presque trois mois les autorités ont retrouvé les cadavres de plusieurs personnes, toutes dans le même état : elles présentent des marques de griffes et de morsures, certaines ont même été partiellement dévorées mais les vétérinaires n'ont pas réussit à déterminer quel espèce animale avaient pu faire ça ... surtout que toutes les victimes ont eu le cœur arraché.

_ Est-ce qu'ils l'ont ... retrouvé ?

_ Non, à priori celui qui est responsable de ces attaques l'a dévoré aussi, du moins c'est qui semble le plus plausible.

_ Ok ..., lui concéda Dean après quelque instant de silence. Et qu'en pensent les autorités ?

_ Ils pensent avoir à faire à un animal, peut-être un grizzly ou une meute de loup seulement ça fait presque soixante-dix ans qu'il n'y a plus un loup dans la région.

_ Et les victimes ? Ash a trouvé quelque chose sur elles, un point commun ? »

En règle générale les attaque de loup garous ne suivait aucun schéma précis mais il arrivait que le coté humain prenne le dessus et que la créature s'en prenne à des personnes de son entourage, souvent poussé par le ressentiment ou le désir de se venger. Dans ces cas là, il était beaucoup plus facile pour un chasser de découvrir sous quelle apparence « normale » se cachait cette créature.

« _ Non, pas d'après ses recherches. La première victime, David Kessler, était un étudiant en botanique qui est allé faire une promenade dans le bois et qu a été retrouvé quelque jours plus tard, sur les bord de la Green River ... les deux autres étaient des campeurs, Alex Price et Jack Godman, quant aux autres ...

Sam parcourt rapidement la liste des victimes mais rien ne lui parut concorder.

« _ En clair la seule chose qu'ils semblent avoir en commun c'est d'être venu dans ce patelin ...

_ Ça et le fait qu'ils ont été retrouvés sans cœur, lui fit remarquer Sam sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur, et il ne vit pas son frère tressaillir.

Dean masqua son malaise en avalant une gorgée de café.

« _ Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Les choses se déroulaient presque toujours de la même façon quand ils se lançaient dans une nouvelle chasse : arriver sur place, trouver un motel, lire toutes les infos sur le cas, aller interroger les services concernés, puis les familles des victimes, et enfin se rendre sur place.

« _ D'abord, on trouve un motel, décréta Sam en terminant rapidement son café. Ensuite, il faut qu'on aille voir le shérif ...

_ Oh non, grommela Dean qui savait ce que cela impliquait.

_ Désolé frérot, mais on a pas le choix ... Qu'est-ce qu'on choisit ? Le FBI, ça ne serait pas crédible ... peut-être des Ran...

_ Oh non, le coupa-t-il aussitôt. Tu sais que je déteste cet uniforme !

_ Ok, ok ... des vétérinaires, envoyé par les services des Eaux et Forêts ?

Dean pesa le pour et le contre durant un instant avant d'acquiescer.

_ Va pour les vétos ... tant que je n'ai pas à porter d'uniforme ... »

.

*******

.

« _ Je suis désolé mais je n'ai reçu aucun avis me disant que vous deviez passer, lui répéta le plancton qui tenait l'accueil du bureau du shérif.

_ Vous devez savoir comment ça marche en haut lieu, lui répondit Dean en s'efforçant de rester patient ... et poli. Le temps que tous les bureaux aient fini de tamponner les papier et de vous les envoyez mon collègue et moi nous serons déjà parti.

Le plancton ouvrit la bouche pour objecter mais il se ravisa, et le jeune homme vit avec soulagement qu'il commençait à croire à leur histoire.

« _ Oui, je me doute que ça doit se passer comme ça ... même nous nous avons des problème de paperasserie, alors un service comme le votre ...

_Enfin _! s'exclama Dean silencieusement.

_ Bien, maintenant que tout ça est réglé, vous pourriez peut-être demander au shérif de nous recevoir ..., proposa Sam en se penchant vers le plancton.

_ Oh ... oui, pas de problème, je l'appelle. ... Sergent Mc Manus, dit-il en décrochant son téléphone ... oui, j'ai deux vétérinaires ici qui ont été envoyé par le services des Eaux et Forêt ... oui, les docteur John et Landis ... d'accord, je vous les envoie tout de suite. Le shérif est prêt à vous recevoir, déclara-t-il après avoir raccroché. Si vous voulez bien ...

_C'est pas trop tôt_, pensa Dean sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase.

« _ Bien Messieurs ... ou plutôt devrais-je dire Docteurs, que puis-je pour vous ? lui demanda le shérif Mc Manus, un grand gaillard d'un mètre quatre vingt dix au cheveux roux parsemé de gris.

_ Mon collègue et moi avons été envoyé pour essayer de déterminer quel animal est le responsable des attaques de ces derniers mois, commença Sam avec diplomatie. Il ne devait surtout pas froisser l'ego du shérif sinon il risquait de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, et les choses deviendraient beaucoup mais alors beaucoup plus compliquées.

_ Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, lui rétorqua le shérif, notre vétérinaire n'a pas réussit alors pourquoi pensez vous que vous y arriverez ?

_ Mon _collègue_ et moi avons l'habitude de ce genre d'attaque, lui répondit Dean en se penchant légèrement vers le shérif. Notre but est le même que le votre, shérif. Nous voulons juste trouver un moyen de mettre un terme à ses attaques ...

Sauf que dans leur cas, les choses se feraient au moyen d'une balle en argent en plein cœur !

« _ D'accord ... Ecoutez, j'ai encore pas mal de chose à faire mais je vais appeler notre toubib. C'est lui qui s'est chargé des autopsies, il pourra vous montrer les corps. Peut-être que ça vous aidera.

_ Ce serez vraiment bien, lui assura Sam. Et ... est-ce qu'il y aurait moyen de jeter un coup d'œil à vos dossier ? Histoire de nous faire une meilleure idée de toute cette affaire.

Le shérif hésita un instant, son regard allant d'un frère à l'autre avant d'acquiescer finalement.

« _ Ok. Je dis à mon assistant de vous préparer tout ça ... Honnêtement, à quoi croyez vous qu'on ait à faire ? lui demanda-t-il sans masquer son inquiétude et sa lassitude. Je veux dire, je ne suis shérif que depuis trois ans mais c'est la première fois que j'ai à faire à une telle boucherie. L'état dans lequel on a retrouvé ces pauvres types ...

Le shérif secoua la tête comme s'il avait encore du mal à y croire et Dean n'eut aucun problème à imaginer pourquoi.

Seulement il ne pouvait pas lui répondre parce que, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple chasse au loup garou et surtout pas ce qu'il craignait le plus, ce pauvre homme ne pourrait jamais comprendre ni même imaginer dans ses pires cauchemar ce à quoi il avait réellement à faire. Seulement ça, c'était sa vie à lui ; se confronter aux cauchemars des autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent les siens.

.

******

.

Une morgue ... voilà exactement l'endroit où il voulait se retrouver ... une morgue froide et stérile aux murs blanchâtres, et contre chaque mur ces casiers aux portes métalliques dans lesquels, il le savait, reposaient tout un tas de cadavres. Génial !

« _ Docteur Landis ? Docteur John ? les appela une voix derrière eux et lui et Sam se retrouvèrent face à un petit homme d'une soixantaine d'année, le crâne dégarni et affublé de lunette tellement épaisses et grossissantes que ses grands yeux bruns ressemblaient à ceux d'une chouette.

« _ Je suis le docteur Hirsh. Le shérif Mc Manus m'a prévenu de votre arrivée.

_ Euh, enchanté, lui répondit Sam avant de lui tendre la main et de la lui serrer avec une certaine gêne.

Le docteur était tellement petit, par rapport à Sam, que le jeune homme dû se baisser pour arriver à le regarder face à face. En d'autres circonstances Dean aurait trouvé ça hilarant et il n'aurait pas manqué de taquiner son frère avec mais là, tout ce à quoi il pensait c'était en finir au plus vite.

« _ Bien ... vous voulez voir les dépouilles des dernières victimes des attaques, n'est-ce pas ? ... je vous préviens, ce n'est pas joli joli ... nous n'avons que celles de trois dernières victimes, les autres ont été récupérées par les famille, j'espère que ce sera suffisant ...

Le médecin n'attendit pas leur réponse et il se dirigea rapidement vers un casier qu'il ouvrit d'un geste, avant de faire glisser vers eux leur premier cadavre.

« _ Comme vous le voyez, dit-il d'un ton professoral en ôtant le draps qui le recouvrait, ce qui a attaqué ce pauvre homme n'y est pas aller de main morte.

Sam tressaillit quand on regard tomba sur les blessures du cadavres, de longues et profondes entailles sur le torse et de nombreuses traces de morsures sur tout le reste du corps.

« _ Est-ce que vous avez pu déterminer ce qui l'a tué, lui demanda alors Dean en regardant le médecin avec un intensité qui surpris son frère.

_ Vous voulez dire, autre que ça, s'exclama le médecin en agitant la main au dessus du cadavre. Oui, j'ai pu retracer la chronologie des blessures, et ce pauvre homme a d'abord eu le cœur arraché avant d'être dévoré, mais comme il était déjà mort ... Quel genre d'animal peut arracher le cœur d'un homme de cette façon ?

_ Nous sommes là pour le découvrir Docteur Hirsh, lui assura Sam.

Le jeune homme entraîna le médecin légiste jusqu'à son bureau en lui demandant une copie de ses dossiers mais Dean resta sur place, immobile devant le cadavre découvert. Il n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard du corps mutilé. Surtout le torse. Les larges et profondes lacérations sur la poitrine d'où saillaient les os blanchâtre des côtés. Durant un instant Dean eut l'impression d'entendre à nouveau le craquement des os, le son presque écœurant de la peau et de la chair transpercées et sa main se posa automatiquement sur son propre torse. Même au bout de toutes ces années la douleur était toujours là, sourde et lointaine mais elle était toujours là.

Dean grimaça et se força à détourner le regard mais il comprit à ce moment, au fond de lui, que tout ce qui venait d'arriver dans cette petite ville n'était pas une coïncidence. Tout se répétait. Comme auparavant.

A suivre ...

**Note de l'auteur :** Les fans et puristes s'en sont peut-être rendu compte mais je n'ai pas résisté à l'idée de faire quelques références (dans ce chapitre) à ce film génial qu'est « Le Loup-garou de Londres ». Alors pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, tous les noms des victimes de cette histoire sont en fait les noms des personnages du film, et les pseudo que prennent Dean et Sam, Docteur John et Docteur Landis ... ça vient de John Landis, le réalisateur du film ! J'ai pas pu résisté je vous dit !


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : Scars**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **Oui, bien sûr que cette série et ses personnages m'appartiennent ... hein ? Aïe, ouille, oh non ... ouch ... d'accord d'accord Mr Kripke, je retire ce que j'ai dit, cette série ne m'appartient pas !!!

**Résumé : **_Il est des cicatrices dont il est fier, d'autre qu'il aime montrer pour impressionner les jolies filles, mais celle-là ... celle-là ne lui rappelle que douleur, peur et souffrance._

En retournant dans la petite ville d'Hadonfield Dean va être confronté à une partie de son passé qu'il pensait définitivement derrière lui, et surtout à une personne qu'il croyait morte depuis longtemps ... et qu'il va devoir à nouveau affronter, pour sa survie et celle de son frère.

**Note de l'auteur : **Pour ceux qui se poserait la question, oui, Hadonfield est bien la ville du film Halloween (Ha**dd**onfield dans le film et Ha**d**onfield dans ma fic) mais il n'y a pas de Mike Myers dans cette histoire. Un seul méchant ça suffit largement, non ? :)

**.**

**.**

**Chap. IV**

Contrairement à ce que pensent les gens, l'aube ne désigne pas seulement ce moment bénit où le soleil se lève enfin et chasse les ténèbres, monstres et cauchemars tapis dans les ombres de la nuit. Celui où toutes les terreurs nocturnes deviennent de simples souvenirs d'une nuit agitée, où les monstres redeviennent de simples silhouettes et la peur un vague souvenir que l'on préfère oublier.

Non, l'aube est aussi ce moment de la journée que préfèrent tous les chasseurs, celui où le soleil abandonne enfin la terre aux ombres grisâtres et où les proies deviennent plus vulnérables. Celui où elles se souviennent de leur fragilité. De leur mortalité. Celui où le chasseur peut se glisser parmi elles sans être démasqué. Celui où il sort enfin de sa cache et se met à la recherche de sa prochaine victime.

Ce moment là n'était pas loin, il le sentait. Déjà le soleil se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'horizon et ses rayons faiblissaient petit à petit, perdant lentement et inexorablement leur combat contre les ténèbres. Les ombres se déployaient dans la forêt, glissaient entre les troncs humides et sur la terre noire, envahissaient le moindre recoin des bois en entendant qu'il sorte à son tour.

La lune n'était pas encore haute mais il sentait déjà sa présence. Elle l'appelait, il pouvait le sentir au tréfonds de son être et bientôt son sang se mit à battre furieusement dans tout son corps au rythme des battements de son cœur.

Jamais il ne s'était senti autant vivant, autant puissant. Invincible.

Il avait conscience de tout ce qui l'entourait de manière beaucoup plus accrue. Il entendait le bruit tenu des animaux tout prêt de lui et il pouvait sentir leur peur. Et il adorait ça. Entendre leur cœur battre à tout rompre. Apercevoir dans leurs yeux cette lueur de compréhension, celle qui jaillit dans les yeux de sa proie au moment où elle réalise, enfin, que tout est terminé. Qu'elle va mourir et que rien, aucun de ses efforts, ne pourra y changer quelque chose.

Oui, tout ce qui s'approchait de lui le craignait. Heureusement pour eux, les animaux suivent leurs instincts lorsqu'ils se retrouvent face à une créature comme lui. Mais pas les hommes. Oh non. Il avait si facilement berné ses dernières victimes que cela en devenait presque risible. Mais d'un autre coté, il ne pouvait vraiment le leur reprocher. Comment auraient-elles pu deviner ce qui se cachait sous ce masque humain. Qui il était réellement ? Sa vraie nature, celle qu'il comptait bien nouveau dévoiler à nouveau ce soir.

Sans un bruit, il se redressa et quitta son poste d'observation pour s'avancer vers les abords de la forêt. Si tout se passait comme il le pensait, Dean viendrait ce soir. Il aurait agit de la même façon à sa place. Arriver sur place, se renseigner, et enfin se rendre sur les « lieux du crime », pensa-t-il avec un certain amusement.

Ce soir, il pourrait enfin se retrouver face à un vieil ami.

A suivre ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : Scars**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **Oui, bien sûr que cette série et ses personnages m'appartiennent ... hein ? Aïe, ouille, oh non ... ouch ... d'accord d'accord Mr Kripke, je retire ce que j'ai dit, cette série ne m'appartient pas !!!

**Résumé : **_Il est des cicatrices dont il est fier, d'autre qu'il aime montrer pour impressionner les jolies filles, mais celle-là ... celle-là ne lui rappelle que douleur, peur et souffrance._

En retournant dans la petite ville d'Hadonfield Dean va être confronté à une partie de son passé qu'il pensait définitivement derrière lui, et surtout à une personne qu'il croyait morte depuis longtemps ... et qu'il va devoir à nouveau affronter, pour sa survie et celle de son frère.

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre V**

Après leur petite excursion à la morgue, Sam insista pour qu'ils aillent rendre visite aux familles des victimes, ce dont Dean se serait bien passé. Se retrouver face à des gens confronté aux pires évènements de leurs vies, à un deuil si brutal n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire. Mais il devait en passer par là. Il laissa Sam gérer la majorité des interrogatoires mais une fois encore leurs investigations ne leur apprirent rien de plus. Les parent du jeune Kessler ne connaissait pas les deux campeurs retrouvés morts, Alex Price et Jack Godman, et même en remontant jusqu'à la première victime, une infirmière à la retraite du nom de Susan Gallagher, ils ne purent retrouver aucun lien entre toutes les victimes. Ils avaient à faire à des meurtres _gratuits_, uniquement guidés par la violence de la créature. Du loup-garou, insista Sam qui était quasiment sûr, au vu de tous ces indices, qu'il s'agissait bien d'un lycanthrope.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'une chose à faire : se trouver une chambre dans le seul motel d'Hadonfield, prendre un peu de repos avant d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt, le lieu de chasse de prédilection de ce loup garou.

Tout en conduisant à travers la petite ville Dean songea qu'il aurait préférer se trouver un bar, de préférence sombre et enfumé et y passer les prochaines heures à boire de la bière. Ou plutôt quelque chose de plus fort, comme du whisky. Etonnant comme le simple fait de penser à ça lui rappelait son père. À toutes les fois où il l'avait vu rentrer d'une chasse et se servir une large rasade d'alcool pour effacer de son esprit les images de ce qu'il avait fait durant la nuit, ou pour soulager ses muscles endoloris. Il revoyait son père assis à la table de leur chambre de motel la nuit avant de partir affronter le démon au yeux jaunes, le regard rivés sur tout un tas de documents, un verre de whisky posé juste à coté.

La première fois que Dean avait bu du whisky, c'était son père qui le lui avait donné. Ils rentraient tous les deux d'une chasse, un Poltergeist dans une vielle bâtisse et Dean avait eu l'épaule violemment déboîté en étant projeté contre l'une des veille armoire de la maison. Il se souvenait du retour au motel, de son père qui l'avait aidé à s'installer sur son lit et du verre qu'il lui avait tendu avec un regard désolé. L'alcool lui avait brûlé la gorge et il ne l'avait pas vraiment empêché d'avoir mal quand son père lui avait remis l'épaule en place mais il s'était senti différent ce soir là. Comme s'il venait de franchir une étape. Il n'était plus vraiment un enfant maintenant. Tout ça à cause d'un verre de whisky. Dean avait déjà pris l'habitude de boire quelques bières le plus souvent en cachette mais il n'avait jamais touché au whisky. Du moins jusque là.

Le jeune homme se secoua brusquement quand il réalisa qu'il avait faillit raté la route qui menait jusqu'au motel. Il lui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment de laisser de vieux souvenirs l'envahir totalement. Des souvenirs de son père essentiellement. Il suffisait d'un rien, une image, un son, une odeur, et il se retrouvait alors projeté dans le passé. Une chanson de Johnny Cash et il entendait à nouveau la voix de son père fredonner au volant de l'Impala. L'odeur de la poudre et du cuir et il se revoyait à sept ans en train d'apprendre à tirer, sous le regard fier et pourtant presque triste de son père. Un éclat dans les yeux de Sam et il souvenait brutalement que son petit frère avait les même yeux que leur père.

Dean gara l'Impala dans un recoin du motel et se força à se secouer. Remuer le passé ne lui apporterait rien. Il regarda son frère sortir de la voiture et marcher rapidement vers l'entrée du motel, soulagé que Sam ait accepté d'aller leur chercher une chambre sans rien dire. Il ne voulait courir le risque de se rendre à l'accueil et de tomber sur le proprio, et de le voir se souvenir de lui. Il aurait dû alors tout expliquer à son frère et il n'en avait ni la force ni l'envie. Rien ne disait que ce à quoi ils avaient à faire était la _même chose_.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir fatigué et se laissa aller contre le siège en cuir. Avec un peu de chance, le gérant du motel ne ferait pas attention à l'Impala garée sur son parking ... parce qu'une voiture de ce style passait facilement inaperçu, songea Dean avec ironie. S'il la voyait, le type se souviendrait aussitôt de lui, à cause de sa voiture et parce qu'à l'époque il avait flirté avec sa fille de manière éhontée !

« _ Chambre 27, lui lança Sam en ouvrant la portière du côté passager. Tu viens ?

_ J'arrive, grommela Dean en sortant de la voiture.

Une fois dans leur chambre il laissa son petit frère prendre la salle de bain en roulant les yeux lorsque Sam le gratifia d'un sourire triomphant.

« _ N'utilise pas toute l'eau chaude Princesse ! lui lança Dean mais dès qu'il entendit le bruit de la douche il se précipita vers le sac de son frère, en sortit son ordinateur portable et le brancha tout en jetant un coup d'oeil vers la porte de la salle de bain. Seulement lorsque le fond d'écran apparut et que toutes icône furent en place Dean réalisa qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. S'il s'agissait bien de ce à quoi il pensait, de ce qu'il craignait plus que tout, comment pourrait-il le prouver ?

_Ok, qu'est ce que je ferais si j'étais à « sa »_ _place_ ? se demanda-t-il en essayant de repousser au fond de son esprit les mots « m'arracher le cœur à main nue » ! Irait-il se cacher dans un autre motel ? Ou bien plutôt au fin fond de la forêt ? Tout cela semblait tellement surréaliste.

Finalement Dean entra les coordonnées de la petite ville et se mit à chercher tous les motels aux alentours. Comme le bruit de douche se faisait toujours entendre, il en profita pour aller _rapidement_ jeter un coup d'œil dans les fichiers de la police – Sam n'était pas le seul à savoir cracker certaines banques de données ! – mais il n'en ressortit absolument rien.

En désespoir de cause Dean passa quelque coups de fils aux adresses de motel et chambre d'hôte qu'il avait récolté mais là non plus il ne trouva rien. Absolument rien. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il, sincèrement ? A un panneau lumineux avec écrit dessus « chercher ici » !

« _ La salle de bain est à toi ! s'exclama Sam en sortant dans un nuage de vapeur.

_ Hein ?

_ Salle de bain Dean ... Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

_ Bien sûr ! lui rétorqua le jeune homme un peu trop vivement.

Sam le regarda se lever de sa chaise et rentrer dans la salle de bain en haussant les sourcils, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Dean agissait bizarrement depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé ici ... en fait même depuis qu'Ellen leur avait confié cette chasse mais le connaissant, s'il lui demandait pourquoi Sam savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de lui. Alors autant laissez courir, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils en aient fini avec ce loup garou !

.

******

.

Armes chargées de balles en argent ... check ... surplus de munitions ... check ... couteaux en argent ... check ... fusil à pompe ... check ... trousse de secours ... check. Sam se redressa et jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur son sac avec satisfaction. Il était prêt, lui ... mais où était passé son frère ? Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à descendre de la voiture quand il vit Dean sortir de la chambre de motel. Le regard de son frère était indéchiffrable, un mélange de détermination et de dureté mais Sam avait l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose. Autre chose que l'anticipation d'une nouvelle chasse. Une fois de plus il repoussa aussitôt l'idée de lui poser « la » question, celle que son frère ne supportait pas et qui lui vaudrait au mieux l'inévitable réponse « Je vais bien Sammy ! ».

Le trajet jusqu'au abord de la forêt se fit dans un silence total mais sans que cela dérange Sam. Il avait l'habitude de ces instants de concentration avant le début d'une chasse, surtout une chasse qui promettait d'être particulièrement intense. Parce que quoi qu'en dise Dean, même si en théorie il était relativement facile de tuer un loup garou, en pratique les choses n'étaient jamais aisées. Les loups garou étaient des animaux intelligent, retors, dangereux et puissants et ils ne se laissaient pas facilement approcher.

L'autre inconvénient avec les loups garous était qu'ils étaient des maîtres dans l'art du camouflage et de la dissimulation. Cela semblait difficile à croire, vu leur apparence mais bon nombre de chasseur s'était déjà fait avoir. Alors, quand Sam pénétra dans la forêt, Dean marchant à ses côtés, tous ses sens se mirent en alerte quand il réalisa que les bois étaient complètement silencieux. Une forêt n'est jamais silencieuse. Une fois que les animaux qui la peuplent ont accepté votre présence leur bruit envahi à nouveau les bois et pour celui qui sait écouter c'est une véritable cacophonie. Mais là, il n'y avait pas un seul bruit, ni frémissement, ni craquement, ni hululement, rien du tout et cela ne voulait dire qu'un chose, le lycanthrope n'était pas loin. Tapi tout près d'eux, à les observer ...

« _ Tu sens ça ? lui demanda Sam dans un murmure.

Dean hocha simplement la tête. Il l'avait senti lui aussi, cette odeur douceâtre et écœurante d'un corps en décomposition à a peine quelques mètres.

Ils n'eurent pas à chercher bien longtemps, à peine une ou deux minutes plus tard il débouchèrent dans une petite clairière au centre duquel gisait une forme humaine. La lune maintenant haute et pleine dans le ciel éclairait la scène et la forêt baignait dans une lueur laiteuse et blanchâtre.

« _ Oh, c'est dégueu, grimaça Sam en détournant le regard du corps.

Le pauvre type, ou ce qu'il en restait avait eu le torse perforé et le jeune homme n'eut pas besoin de se s'approcher pour deviner que son cœur n'était plus là. Ni ses intestins, une large partie de son abdomen et le haut de sa jambe gauche.

Sam recula de quelque pas et se força à respirer calmement. il détestait ça, et même après toutes ces années il n'arrivait pas à s'y habituer ...

Un hurlement résonna brusquement dans la forêt et Sam se retourna vivement en braquant son arme devant lui. Dean se redressa à son tour et s'éloigna lentement du cadavre en scrutant les arbres qui les entouraient, mais les bois étaient tellement sombres et opaques qu'il ne voyait pas à travers. Le hurlement se répéta, guttural, glaçant et surtout plus proche et les deux frères se regardèrent en silence avant de s'avancer précautionneusement vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Ils avancèrent en silence sur quelques mètres mais brusquement le loup garou hurla à nouveau ... juste derrière eux. Et quelques secondes plus tard, il n'était non plus derrière eux mais sur leur droite.

_Quel fils de p..._, s'exclama Dean silencieusement quand il comprit que le loup garou était en train de jouer avec eux. Durant un instant il songea à partir. A tout laisser en plan, à attraper Sam et sortir de cette putain de forêt trop dense et trop sombre. Beaucoup trop dangereuse. Il ne faisait pas le poids, _il _était beaucoup trop rusé, mortellement rusé. Mais Sam s'avança vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les hurlements, l'air déterminé et Dean réagit aussitôt par instinct en le suivant. Il ne pouvait pas fuir, pas maintenant.

« _ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? lui murmura son petit frère quand la forêt se fit à nouveau terriblement silencieuse.

_ On reste ensemble, lui répondit immédiatement Dean qui savait très bien ce à quoi Sam avait pensé. Mais il était hors de question qu'ils se séparent. En règle générale, cela ne leur apportait rien de bon mais dans cette chasse ce serait du suicide.

Un bruissement sur sa gauche le fit brusquement pivoter mais Dean n'eut pas le temps de réagir : une masse sombre et énorme jaillit de derrière les fourrés et le percuta si violement qu'il tomba lourdement à terre. Il entendit la voix de Sam crier son nom, un coup de feu éclater et Dean roula sur lui-même pour récupérer son arme. Lorsqu'il se releva le loup garou se tenait au centre de la clairière, impressionnant et terrifiant, Sam et Dean de chaque coté mais au lieu de le cercler l'aîné des Winchester avait plutôt l'impression que le loup garou avait réussi à les séparer. Le lycanthrope se redressa de toute sa hauteur et poussa un grognement sourd et menaçant. Lorsqu'il redressa la tête la lune éclaira son corps puissant, sa fourrure brune et ses crocs acérés mais Dean ne vit rien de tout ça. Tout ce qu'il voyait, tout ce qu'il discernait c'était la face du loup garou et la large cicatrice qui barrait son visage, du bas de sa joue jusqu'au milieu de son front, une cicatrice hideuse qui traversait son œil gauche entièrement blanc et aveugle.

Et la vérité dure et froide, terrible et terrifiante le frappa brutalement. _Il _était vivant.

A suivre ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : Scars**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **Oui, bien sûr que cette série et ses personnages m'appartiennent ... hein ? Aïe, ouille, oh non ... ouch ... d'accord d'accord Mr Kripke, je retire ce que j'ai dit, cette série ne m'appartient pas !!!

**Résumé : **_Il est des cicatrices dont il est fier, d'autre qu'il aime montrer pour impressionner les jolies filles, mais celle-là ... celle-là ne lui rappelle que douleur, peur et souffrance._

En retournant dans la petite ville d'Hadonfield Dean va être confronté à une partie de son passé qu'il pensait définitivement derrière lui, et surtout à une personne qu'il croyait morte depuis longtemps ... et qu'il va devoir à nouveau affronter, pour sa survie et celle de son frère.

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre VI**

Durant un instant Dean resta complètement paralysé. Comme si son cerveau n'arrivait pas à accepter ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Parce que ce n'était pas possible.

_Il l'a tué ... il m'a dit qu'il l'avait tué ... il ne m'a pas menti, il m'a dit qu'il était mort ! ... Il ne m'aurait pas menti ... _

Mais une petite voix vint lui souffler que ce ne serait pas la première fois que son père lui aurait menti. Que ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il aurait caché quelque chose.

_Si tu ne peux pas sauver Sammy ..._

Dean fut brutalement tiré de ses pensées quand le loup garou fondit sur Sam. Lui et le lycan tombèrent lourdement à terre et roulèrent quelques instants mais lorsque le jeune homme voulut lever son arme le loup garou l'éjecta d'un coup de patte, avant de frapper Sam et de l'assommer. Dean se précipita aussitôt vers lui mais au lieu de s'en prendre à Sam le loup garou redressa simplement la tête et la tourna vers Dean pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, comme le mettre au défi de tirer. Le jeune homme leva son arme, un instant paralysé devant le regard borgne de la bête.

_Tire ... Bon sang Dean, tire ! Tire lui dessus c'est un ordre !_ hurla la voix de son père dans sa tête.

Seulement c'était trop tard. Le loup garou se redressa brusquement et s'élança d'un bond vers la forêt. En désespoir de cause, Dean leva son arme et tira deux fois mais le loup garou était trop loin maintenant.

« _ Sammy ! s'exclama-t-il en s'agenouillant au côtés de son frère pour l'aider à se redresser. Est-ce que ça va ?

_ Dean ? Qu'est-ce que ... le loup garou !

_ Il est parti.

_ Comment ... ?

_ Plus tard, le coupa-t-il en l'aidant à se redresser. Pour l'instant, on ne peut rien faire de plus. »

.

******

.

Le soleil se levait à peine quand l'Impala s'arrêta dans un ronronnement sourd devant leur chambre de motel. Les deux frères sortirent de la voiture en silence, chacun perdus dans ses pensées et réfléchissant à ce qui venait d'arriver. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils échouaient lors d'une chasse et il leur restait encore toute la journée de demain pour se lancer à nouveau à la poursuite du loup garou mais Sam sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne souvenait pas de tout ce qui était arrivé quelques heures plus tôt dans la forêt – merci au loup garou ! – mais il avait l'impression ... non, il était sûr qu'à un moment donné Dean avait eu le lycan dans sa ligne de mire et qu'il n'avait pas tiré. Qu'il avait hésité ... et Dean n'hésitait jamais, surtout pas pendant une chasse.

« _ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Dean ? lui demanda-t-il sans préambule lorsque son frère referma la porte d'entrée de leur chambre.

_ De quoi tu parles Sammy ? lui répondit l'aîné des Winchester mais sans le regarder, et Sam se mit aussitôt sur ses gardes.

Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.

« _ Je te parle de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure dans la forêt.

Dean lui lança un regard surpris et agacé mais il continua à fourrager dans son sac en espérant que peut-être, s'il ne regardait pas Sam, s'il ne lui répondait pas son petit frère lâcherait l'affaire. Sam, lâcher l'affaire ... aucune chance !

« _ Je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne lui as pas tiré dessus, lui lança Sam avec bluff. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de lui ni de ce que son frère allait lui répondre mais il ne s'attendait pas à le voir réagir si vivement. Dean redressa brusquement la tête et foudroya son frère du regard.

« _ Comment ça je n'ai pas tiré ! J'ai un chargeur à moitié vide qui ...

_ Pas la première fois, rétorqua aussitôt Sam.

S'il n'était pas certain que quelque chose clochait, là, maintenant, il en était sûr.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé mais je crois ... j'ai vu que tu hésitais et ...

_ Non, justement Sammy ! Tu n'as rien vu. Je te rappelle que tu étais à moitié dans les vapes ! lui rétorqua Dean en se redressant brusquement.

_ Peut-être mais ...

_ Quoi, tu voulais que je lui tire dessus et risquer de te toucher !

Sam tressaillit sous le coup de la surprise. Il savait que le loup garou lui avait sauté dessus, qu'il l'avait assommé mais ensuite ...

« _ Ce fumier était juste à coté de toi et si je lui avais tiré dessus j'aurai pu te toucher ! Pour une fois que tu me reproches de réfléchir avant de tirer, s'exclama Dean avec sarcasme.

_ Dean je ...

_ Non, ça va Sammy !

Le jeune homme l'interrompit en levant une main devant lui, avant de récupérer sa veste, l'enfiler et de sortir de sa poche les clés de l'Impala.

« _ Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais !

_ Je sors prendre l'air, lui répondit-il sans se retourner vers lui. Ne m'attend pas. »

Sam l'avait tout de même attendu, du moins jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ne le pousse à s'allonger quelques instants. Juste quelques instants ... mais lorsqu'il re-ouvrit les yeux il réalisa qu'il avait dormi plusieurs heures d'affilées et que son frère était rentré. Dean s'était laissé tomber sur son lit tout habillé et ses vêtements sentaient l'alcool et la cigarette, le parfum typique d'un bar sombre et enfumé. Sam se retourna sur lui même et laissa son regard errer sur le plafond craquelé de leur chambre. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait d'arriver. Comment, en quelques heures, ils étaient passés d'une chasse apparemment simple à son frère claquant la porte pour aller se saouler dans un bar.

Un bruit sur sa gauche le tira de ses réflexions et le jeune homme se redressa aussitôt pour se tourner vers son frère. Dean dormait toujours, mais son sommeil était agité et ses paupières tressautaient si rapidement que Sam comprit qu'il devait être en train de rêver. Ou plutôt de faire un cauchemar. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi cette idée le perturba. D'accord, il n'était pas naïf au point de croire que Dean ne faisait jamais de cauchemars, surtout avec les vies qu'ils avaient mais le voir comme ça, replié sur lui-même et le visage crispé avait quelque chose de dérangeant.

Sam se leva lentement et s'approcha du lit de son frère en se demandant s'il devait le réveiller ou non. Quand lui faisait des cauchemars, Dean était toujours là à ses côtés pour le rassurer, l'écouter ou simplement lui dire de se rendormir. Mais Dean n'était pas comme lui. Il n'avait sûrement pas envie que son petit frère lui tienne la main et lui demande de lui raconter quel horrible souvenir avait tourmenté son sommeil.

Sam capitula finalement et revint vers son lit en poussant un long soupir. Il sentait que la journée allait être longue. Très longue.

.

******

.

Quelque heures plus tard le jeune homme se retrouva devant l'Impala, fatigué et frustré d'avoir passé une bonne partie de l'après midi à faire des recherches qui ne l'avait mené à rien. Dean était parti interroger un énième témoin, une excuse pour ne pas rester avec lui et ne pas avoir à parler de son comportement de la nuit dernière. Sam hésita un instant avant de s'appuyer lourdement contre le capot de la voiture. Ses recherches n'avaient absolument rien donné, il n'était pas plus avancé et il savait que les interrogatoires que son frère était en train de mener n'aller rien leur apprendre de plus. La seule solution qu'ils avaient, c'était d'attendre ce soir, que la nuit tombe enfin et que la lune se lève pour repartir dans la forêt et espérer que cette fois, leur chasse serait fructueuse. Et qu'elle se terminerait par un loup garou à terre, une balle en argent en plein cœur.

« _ Si j'étais vous je ne ferais pas ça, l'interrompit une voix et Sam se retourna brusquement vers celui qui venait de lui parler.

L'homme en question devait avoir une trentaine d'année, assez grand, bien bâti et vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt noir à l'effigie des Lynyrd Skynyrd. Il avait des cheveux bruns mi-long qui tombait sur son visage et masquait à demi son front et le pansement chirurgical qu'il portait sur l'oeil gauche.

« _ Si c'est bien la bonne voiture, connaissant son propriétaire je crois que vous ne devriez pas vous appuyer contre, continua-t-il en lui souriant largement.

Son attitude était amicale et plutôt amusé, et son sourire était si contagieux que Sam se surprit à se détendre légèrement.

« _ Désolé ... Mike Collins, lui dit l'étranger en lui tendant la main.

Sam n'hésita qu'un instant avant de lui serre la main à son tour.

« _ Sam ... lui répondit-il après un instant de silence sans lui donner son nom de famille. Après tout, même si cet homme ne le connaissait pas, il était toujours censé être le Docteur John.

« _ Sam ... comme Sam Winchester ? s'exclama alors l'homme avec une surprise sincère.

_ Comment ... est-ce qu'on se connaît ? s'étonna la jeune homme.

_ Non ... mais j'ai bien connu votre père et votre frère Dean.

_Son père ... et son frère ... là les choses commençaient à devenir intéressantes !_

_ C'est étonnant parce que Dean ne m'a pas dit qu'il connaissait quelqu'un ici ..., commença Sam en songeant qu'il avait peut-être là la réponse au comportement de son frère.

_ Oh ... et bien, ça remonte à cinq ans, lui expliqua Mike, alors peut-être que depuis ... à l'époque je travaillais pour le journal local d'Hadonfield et votre père et votre frère sont venus me poser des question sur une série de meurtres sanglants, en fait un peu comme ceux qui ont eu lieu récemment ... »

Mike laissa sa phrase en suspens et le jeune homme comprit qu'il y avait derrière cette affaire beaucoup plus qu'il ne le pensait. Son père et son frère étaient venus ici, cinq ans plus tôt, alors que lui était à Stanford et ils avaient comme par hasard enquêté sur une série de meurtres semblables à ceux du loup garou ... seulement il n'y avait pas de hasard dans le monde des Winchester !

« _ Dean doit me rejoindre dans une heure, lui dit alors Sam en lui montrant du doigt le petit café juste devant eux. Si ça vous dit de l'attendre ...

..........

Une fois à l'intérieur du café Sam et Mike s'installèrent à une table et juste après une serveuse qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Missouri Mosley vint prendre leur commande.

« _ Qu'est-ce que ce sera pour vous deux ? leur demanda-t-elle, affable.

_ Deux café s'il vous plait.

_ Ils arrivent tout de suite ... qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé mon chou, s'étonna-t-elle en regardant Mike, et le pansement qui lui cachait l'œil gauche.

_ Juste un accident idiot, lui répondit-il avec un sourire contrit. J'ai voulu bricoler sans lunettes de protection et voilà le résultat !

La serveuse secoua la tête et Sam l'entendit murmurer pour elle même « ah, ces hommes ... » avec un certain amusement.

« _ Je reviens tout de suite avec vos cafés.

_ Vous dite que vous avez bien connu mon frère ? lança le jeune homme juste après le départ de la serveuse.

Il était peut-être un peu trop direct mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé et le plus rapidement possède. De préférence avant que Dean n'arrive.

« _ Oui. Au début Dean et votre père sont venus me voir pour me poser des questions sur ces meurtres ... j'avais été envoyé par mon journal pour les couvrir. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils travaillaient pour le bureau du shérif mais je me suis vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas vrai ! lui dit Mike avec un sourire en coin. Mais ça ne m'a pas dérangé. Cette histoire de meurtre était beaucoup trop grave, beaucoup trop énorme pour refuser toute aide, et comme les flics étaient complètement perdus ... Je n'ai jamais su ce que faisaient vraiment votre père et votre frère mais je sais une chose, ils étaient efficaces. Ils ont compris des choses que les policiers d'Hadonfield ont mis des mois à voir ! »

Le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Même si Dean ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, Sam savait que son frère aurait fait un excellent flic si leur vie avait été différente.

« _ Je crois même qu'ils savaient exactement à qui il avaient à faire ... même si j'ai toujours du mal à imaginer qui aurait pu commettre de telles horreurs, lui avoua Mike en secouant la tête. Si vous aviez vu les cadavres des victimes ... seigneur, j'ai eu le malheur de vouloir les voir de mes propres yeux ... »

La serveuse revint à cet instant avec leur café et Sam dû attendre avec une certaine impatience qu'elle ait fini de tout installer avant de se retourner vers Mike.

« _ Et ensuite, que s'est-il passé ? Je veux dire, est-ce que mon père et mon frère ont réussit à trouver celui qui avait commis ces meurtres ?

_ Il ne vous a rien dit ? s'étonna Mike.

_ Dit quoi ? De quoi parlez vous ?

_ Je ... écoutez Sam, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit à moi de vous en parler ..., hésita Mike en déchirant nerveusement sa serviette en papier.

Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête son regard croisa celui, pressant et presque suppliant, de Sam et il capitula.

« _ La dernière fois que j'ai vu votre frère, il était ... seigneur, murmura-t-il en baissant la voix et Sam se pencha légèrement vers lui. Il était couvert de sang et tellement ... j'ai cru pendant un instant qu'il était mort et si votre père n'avait pas été là ...

_ Comment ça mort ! s'exclama Sam mais il baissa aussitôt la voix quand il vit plusieurs têtes se tourner brusquement vers lui. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ La personne ... ou _la chose_ qui avait commis ces meurtres a attaqué votre frère et l'a laissé pour mort. Je suis arrivé juste après avec votre père et ... je n'oublierai jamais ce que j'ai vu, l'état dans lequel était Dean ... je crois que c'est un vrai miracle qu'il ait survécu. »

Sam ne savait plus quoi penser. Son frère avait été blessé, et gravement. Son frère avait été blessé et personne ne l'avait prévenu. Si Mike n'avait pas involontairement lâché le morceau il n'en aurait jamais rien su. Que se serait-il passé si son frère n'avait pas survécu ? Si Dean était mort ce jour-là ? Son père aurait-il au moins pris la peine de le prévenir ?

Il sentit une brusque bouffée de colère l'envahir à la fois envers son père pour avoir garder secret une telle chose et envers son frère pour ne pas lui en avoir parlé depuis tout ce temps. Et encore plus lorsqu'ils avaient su qu'ils allaient venir ici !

Dès que lui et Dean retourneraient à leur motel, il allait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec son frère. Et pas seulement sur cette histoire. Non, il allait devoir faire comprendre à son frère qu'il devait arrêter de garder ces problèmes pour lui, que aussi était capable de l'écouter et de lui apporter son aide.

« _ Je suis désolé Sam, lui dit alors Mike d'une voix contrite. Je ne pensais pas ... je ne savais pas que Dean ne vous avait rien dit et ...

_ Non Mike, ce n'est pas de votre faute, soupira le jeune homme. C'est juste ... ce n'est pas votre faute.

_ Peut-être mais ... vous savez, votre frère est un type bien, on a très vite sympathisé à l'époque, en grande partie parce qu'on avait les mêmes goûts musicaux, rajouta Mike en désignant du doigt son t-shirt des Lynyrd, et je ne voudrais pas qu'il ait des ennuis à cause de moi ...

_ Non, vous avez bien fait.

_ Ecoutez, j'ai un coup de fil à passer mais si vous voulez on pourra continuer à parler de tout ça juste après ? »

Sam acquiesça simplement et laissa le journaliste quitter leur table sans savoir ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Une partie de lui voulait attraper son frère par le col de son t-shirt et le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il se rentre dans le crâne que non, ne rien dire et souffrir en silence n'était pas la chose à faire et que oui, il était suffisamment fort et solide pour l'aider et lui apporter son support inconditionnel. Une autre voulait se précipiter dans la forêt, retrouver ce loup garou – parce qu'il était sûr maintenant que la créature qui avait attaqué son frère cinq ans plus tôt et celle qui sévissait depuis quelques semaines était la même – et vider son chargeur sur lui. Tirer, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que même son souvenir soit entièrement éradiqué. Lui faire payer pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait à son frère.

La sonnerie de son téléphone retentit en sourdine et Sam décrocha dès qu'il vit que c'était son frère qui l'appelait.

« _ Sammy ? Tu es où ?

_ Dans un café, à coté de la bibliothèque, lui répondit le jeune homme en se forçant à prendre un ton détaché. Et toi ?

_ Je viens de terminer, j'avais pensé te retrouver pour qu'on aille manger un bout ? lui proposa Dean, ce qui en langage Winchester voulait dire « je suis désolé pour hier, tu veux bien qu'on fasse la paix petit frère ? ».

_ Ce serait peut-être mieux que tu me rejoignes ? lui proposa alors Sam en scannant rapidement le café des yeux, pour essayer de voir où Mike était parti. J'ai ... j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui te connaît et je ...

_ Comment ça qui me connaît ?

_ Ecoute Dean, je sais que toi et Papa vous êtes venu ici il y a cinq ans, Mike m'a tout raconté.

_ Mike ?

_ Oui, Mike Collins, un journaliste ...

Mais Dean ne l'écoutait plus. Il n'entendait plus rien. Mike ... Collins ... comme Allen Collins, l'un des fondateur des Lynyrd ...

_« _ Pitié John, si j'entends encore une fois "The partisan", je te jure que je vais commettre un meurtre !_

__ Suffit Mike, gronda la vois de John Winchester mais Dean le vit sourire. Essaye un peu d'apprécier les classiques ..._

__ Classique mon œil oui ! Seigneur, heureusement que ton fils a meilleur goût que toi !_

__ Ce n'est pas parce que Dean aime les Lynyrd comme toi qu'il a forcement bon goût, lui rétorqua John._

__ Hey, Papa ! se récria aussitôt Dean. Je n'y peux rien si Mike n'est pas sensible à ta musique ... classique !_

__ Classique ? Tu es trop gentil Deano. Moi je diras plutôt poussiéreuse ... _

__ Et vous vous croyez malin tous les deux ! »_

« _ Hey, Dean, tu es toujours là ? l'appela la voix de son frère et Dean se retrouva brusquement dans le présent, debout devant la maison de la dernière personne qu'il avait interrogé, son téléphone à la main ... Sammy !

« _ Euh, oui. Ecoute Sammy, j'ai pas tout a fait terminé, j'ai encore quelqu'un à voir.

_ Ah oui ? qui ça ?

_ Un type qui connaissait la première victime. Virgil Hilts. Mais je te retrouve après.

_ Oh ... d'accord, lui répondit finalement Sam en s'efforçant de garder un ton détaché.

D'un coup d'oeil furtif Sam fit rapidement le tour de la pièce énumérant rapidement toute les sorties, alors que les paroles de Dean résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Virgil Hilts était le personnage joué Steve McQueen dans la Grande évasion mais surtout le code qu'ils utilisaient entre eux pour dire « Tire toi de là tout de suite ! ». Quelque chose se passait et Dean voulait qu'il sorte du café sur le champ. Quelque chose de grave, de ...

« _ Allons Sammy, si j'étais toi je ne ferais pas ça !

La voix de Mike, doucereuse et glacée, l'interrompit brusquement et Sam sentit l'homme se pencher vers lui et poser une main sur son épaule dans une geste apparemment amical mais la lame du couteau qu'il maintenait contre ses omoplates lui fit comprendre que Mike était tout sauf amical.

« _ Je te déconseille d'envisager toute fuite Sammy, continua-t-il quand il le sentit se tendre. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me passer ton téléphone ...

_ ... Sam ... Sammy, bon sang répond, qu'est-ce que ...

_ Hey Dean, s'exclama presque joyeusement Mike. Comment vas-tu ?

_ Mike ... Comment ... où est mon frère ? lui répondit le jeune homme dans un grondement menaçant.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Sammy va très bien, mais il ne peut pas te rejoindre toute de suite. Lui et moi allons faire une petite balade dans la forêt maintenant ... histoire de finir ce que nous avons commencé hier soir, et peut-être même il y a cinq ans. Je suis sûr que tu n'as rien oublié de tout ça Deano. En tout cas je l'espère, parce que moi, je n'ai rien oublié ! »

A suivre ...


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre : Scars**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **Oui, bien sûr que cette série et ses personnages m'appartiennent ... hein ? Aïe, ouille, oh non ... ouch ... d'accord d'accord Mr Kripke, je retire ce que j'ai dit, cette série ne m'appartient pas !!!

**Résumé : **_Il est des cicatrices dont il est fier, d'autre qu'il aime montrer pour impressionner les jolies filles, mais celle-là ... celle-là ne lui rappelle que douleur, peur et souffrance._

En retournant dans la petite ville d'Hadonfield Dean va être confronté à une partie de son passé qu'il pensait définitivement derrière lui, et surtout à une personne qu'il croyait morte depuis longtemps ... et qu'il va devoir à nouveau affronter, pour sa survie et celle de son frère.

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre VII**

Il y a dans la vie d'un homme des moments où il prend des décisions qui vont, souvent sans qu'il ne le sache vraiment, influer le cours de sa vie. Choisir de sortir son frère du brasier qu'était devenu leur maison ou rester paralysé par la peur devant les flamme qui dévorait la chambre de Sammy. Suivre Sam en Californie ou accepter de perdre son petit frère en restant auprès de son père. Tirer sur son père possédé par le démon aux Yeux Jaunes ou laisser ce démon le tuer à main nue.

Lorsque Mike raccrocha Dean se retrouva face à ce genre de choix, celui qui mettrait en jeu aussi bien la vie de son frère que la sienne. Une part de lui, celle qui veillait sur Sammy depuis plus de 22 ans, ne voulait qu'une chose, se précipiter dans la forêt pour retrouver Sam. Etriper Mike de ses propres mains, loup garou ou non. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire, pas comme ça.

Dean raccrocha finalement et composa juste après un autre numéro.

« _ Singer ? l'accueillit la voix bourrue de Bobby.

_ Bobby, c'est Dean.

_ Salut gamin. Tout va bien ?

_ Ecoute Bobby, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide.

_ Ok, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda aussitôt le chasseur.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? un fantôme que je croyais mort et enterré a refait surface et je ne sais pas comment mais il sait tout, il se souvient et ce n'est pas possible, et maintenant Sammy ... seigneur ..._

« _ Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler d'un loup garou qui se souviendrait de ce qu'il a fait, une fois redevenu humain, lui demanda Dean en marchant rapidement des les petites rues d'Hadonfield.

_ Tu veux dire, quelqu'un qui saurait ce qu'il a fait, tout ce qu'il a fait pendant la pleine lune ? Non, mais pourquoi ...

_ On est tombé sur un type qui se souvient de tout Bobby, lui répondit Dean précipitamment. Il sait ce qu'il est, tout ce qu'il est ...

_... et il a Sammy ..._

« _ Dean, je ne sais pas vraiment ... à première vue ça ne me parait pas possible mais ...

_ Je n'ai pas le temps Bobby ! s'exclama le jeune homme sans prêter attention au regards des passants qui se retournèrent sur son passage.

_ Ok, ok ... laisse moi trente secon... attend, y'a peut-être un truc.

_ Quoi ? »

Dean arriva devant l'Impala et espéra durant un instant que Sam serait là, debout devant lui, l'attendant avec impatience. Mais l'Impala était tout seule, abandonnée dans la rue presque vide. Le jeune homme grimpa aussitôt dans la voiture et démarra, une main sur le volant et l'autre sur son téléphone.

« _ Un Nagual, lui dit-il en prononçant le mot _nawal_.

_ Un quoi ?

_ Le nagualisme est une croyance qui s'apparente au chamanisme. On le retrouve surtout dans les civilisations précolombiennes, en fait elle a quasiment disparu ...

_ Bobby ! s'exclama Dean.

_ Euh, oui ... bon, pour faire court, donc le nagualisme s'apparente au chamanisme. Ceux qui le pratiquent pensent qu'à chaque personne correspond un esprit animal qui lui ait désigné à sa naissance. Les deux esprits, humain et animal, cohabitent ensemble, certain s'en serve pour faire le bien et d'autre pour faire le mal. Les mythes du nagualisme racontent que certains naguals, autrement dit certains sorciers très puissants peuvent contrôler leur esprit animal au point de prendre leur forme à volonté ... »

Dean commençait à voir ou son ami voulait en venir, et il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ce qu'il découvrait.

« _ Un peu comme un vampire qui se transformerait en chauve souris ?

_ Exactement, lui répondit Bobby. Ou une sorcière en corbeau, etc. Mais il faut être extrêmement fort pour contrôler un tel esprit, pour ne pas laisser sa part animale prendre le dessus sur sa propre nature ...

_ Ok Bobby, je crois que je comprends mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça concerne notre affaire ...

_ Justement gamin, j'y viens. J'ai lu pas mal de trucs sur le lycanthropisme et certain s'accorde à penser que les premiers loup garous ne sont pas issus pas des mythes gréco-romain mais que ce serait des chamans ayant perdu le contrôle de leur esprit animal, dans ce cas le loup. Une fois par mois, au moment où l'esprit animal est le plus fort, c'est-à-dire pendant la pleine lune, il prendrait le dessus sur la forme humaine du sorcier et celui-ci perdrait complètement le contrôle ...

_ Donc tu veux dire qu'il serait possible que quelqu'un reprenne ce contrôle ? réalisa Dean avec stupéfaction. Que quelqu'un qui aurait conscience de ce qu'il est, un loup garou, pourrait contrôler son ... quoi ... esprit animal ?

_ En théorie gamin, c'est tout à fait possible, mais il faudrait que ton type ait un grande connaissance de toute ça, et qu'il ait surtout une force de caractère extrême, parce que pour contrôler une chose aussi puissante et sauvage que ... »

Mais Dean ne l'écoutait plus vraiment. Un force de caractère ... oh oui, Mike était un homme fort et Dean ne doutait pas un instant que si quelqu'un devait accomplir cet exploit, Mike était cet homme.

« _ Bobby, est-ce que ça change la manière dont on se débarrasse de lui ? voulut savoir Dean lorsqu'il arriva devant le motel que lui et Sam habitait depuis quelque jours.

Il savait que Mike n'allait pas s'en prendre à son frère, pas tout de suite – s'il était à sa place il aurait fait la même chose – et il devait à tout pris trouver ou ce salopard avait emmené son frère.

« _ Non, l'argent a le même pouvoir, que ton type soit ou non conscient et qu'il contrôle ou non sa part animale. Dean, est-ce que tout va bien, je veux dire, si toi et Sam vous êtes vraiment face à ... »

Mais le jeune homme raccrocha en sortant précipitamment de la voiture. Il s'excuserait plus tard auprès du vieux chasseur, quand il aurait retrouvé son petit frère et descendu Mike une bonne fois pour toute !

.

********

.

« _ Ça ne sert à rien de tirer dessus ! déclara Mike d'une voix amusée en regardant Sam essayer de se défaire de ses menottes. Le jeune chasseur était assis par terre, attaché au pied métallique d'un vieux poêle dans la cabane où Mike l'avait amené après lui avoir fait – gentiment et sans faire de vague – quitter le café d'Hadonfield.

Sam releva la tête et le foudroya du regard un instant, avant de reporter son attention sur la pièce dans laquelle il était. La cabane en question ressemblait plus à une remise qu'à un véritable abri. Les murs étaient en bois sombre, tout comme le toit, et ils portaient tous des traces de moisissure et de toiles d'araignées. Sam était enchaîné au poêle au centre de la pièce, et il avait sur sa droite un vieux lit de camp miteux au pied duquel le dernier chasseur ou promeneur qui était passé par là avait laissé une vieille chemise rouge, une pile de magasines et une bouteille de whisky presque vide.

« _ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? lui demanda-t-il finalement.

Sam se doutait bien de ce que ce Mike, si tant est que ce soit bien son nom, n'était pas armé des meilleures attentions à son égard mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ? Et comment tout cela venait s'imbriquer dans cette histoire de loup garou.

« _ Allons Sammy, lui répondit-il aussitôt. Je pensais que de vous deux, tu étais le plus intelligent.

_ C'est Sam ! lui rétorqua le jeune homme vivement sans soucier du fait qu'il était menotté, assis par terre et totalement impuissant.

_ Peut-être mais quand Dean parlait de toi c'était toujours _Sammy par-ci_ et _Sammy par là_ ... _Sammy est si intelligent_, continua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. _Sammy est si indépendant_. _Je suis si fier de Sammy_ ... Au point que je me suis demandé s'il n'exagérait pas ! »

Sam le fixa avec stupéfaction pendant que Mike continuait à soliloquer sur ce que son frère lui avait raconté cinq ans plus tôt, et il se sentit de plus en plus perdu.

« _ Je t'ai dit la vérité tout à l'heure, reprit Mike en revenant vers lui, et son attitude était presque amicale. Amusée, mais pas menaçante. De moins pas encore, pensa Sam. Mike avait réussit à le surprendre alors qu'il avait baissé sa garde, il l'avait enlevé en le menaçant d'une arme et il le séquestrait dans une cabane perdu au fin fonde de la forêt. Rien de très amical en soit !

« _ J'ai bien connu Dean il y a cinq ans. Nous sommes même devenus amis, rajouta-t-il quand il vit Sam le regarder avec suspicion. Seulement, les choses ont changé par la suite, vois-tu, et je me suis retrouvé dans une position où la seule chose que je pouvais faire, c'était tuer ton frère.

_ Espèce de malade ! s'exclama Sam en essayant de se redresser, sans réussir. Il tira désespérément sur ses menottes et Mike le regarda faire avec amusement.

« _ Sammy, Sammy, du calme. Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver autant.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à mon frère ? Pourquoi ...

_ Pourquoi je veux le tuer ... parce que je n'ai pas réussi la première fois ...

Les paroles de Mike dans le petit restaurant lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire.

_« La dernière fois que j'ai vu votre frère il était couvert de sang ... j'ai cru pendant un instant qu'il était mort et si votre père n'avait pas été là ... La personne ... ou la chose qui avait commis ces meurtres a attaqué votre frère et l'a laissé pour mort ... je crois que c'est un vrai miracle qu'il ait survécu. »_

« _ Et aussi parce que j'ai une petite chose à lui faire payer, termina Mike en ôtant le pansement qui recouvrait son œil gauche, un œil entièrement blanc barré par un large cicatrice ...

« _ Non, murmura Sam en secouant la tête de déni.

_ Allons Samy, combien y'a-t-il de chance pour que tu te retrouves avec deux _personnes_ dans la même ville qui ont exactement la même blessure ? La même cicatrice ? Sérieusement ?

_ Mais je ...

_ Tu ne quoi Sammy ? Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est pourtant simple. Je suis un loup garou, je le sais ... et serais presque tenté de dire que je l'assume ! s'exclama Mike en riant.

Jusque là Sam avait senti la colère l'envahir en écoutant le _vieil ami _de son frère mais maintenant, en le regardant sourire et annoncer avec le plus grand calme qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait tous les soir de pleine lune – _Seigneur, ce n'est pas possible, ça va à l'encontre de tout ce que l'on sait_ – le jeune homme commençait à avoir peur.

« _ J'avais ton âge quand j'ai été mordu par un loup garou ... une fille que j'avais rencontré dans un bar. Je chassais depuis peu mais je n'étais pas complètement naïf, je savais ce que j'allais devenir. Et que je n'avais que deux choix, me tirer moi-même une balle dans la tête ou demander à un autre chasseur de la faire mais vois-tu ... l'instinct de survie a été le plus fort. »

Mike s'éloigna un instant de lui pour venir s'asseoir sur le vieux lit de camps.

« _ J'ai commencé à faire des recherches, au départ pour essayer de trouver un remède, n'importe quoi ... mais tu sais comme moi qu'il n'y en a pas. »

Mike fixa le jeune homme de son œil mort et Sam ne pu s'empêcher de tressaillir.

« _ Mais j'ai trouvé autre chose, quelque chose de beaucoup plus ... intéressant. Un moyen de me contrôler, de contrôler cette part animale qui est en moi. Certains chamans d'Amérique du Sud y parviennent alors je me suis dit, pourquoi pas moi ? Oh, bien sûr, entre temps toutes les nuits de pleine lune je me transformais mais j'avais appris à ne pas me faire remarquer ... du moins pas trop. Plus le temps passait et plus j'avais conscience de ce que je faisais. J'ai appris à effacer mes traces, à éliminer les preuves, à cacher les corps ...

_ Les corps ? s'étonna Sam.

_ Biens sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois Sammy, que j'allais arrêter de tuer des gens sous prétexte que je savais ce que je faisais ? Que j'allais lutter contre ma nature ?

_ Vous êtes malade ! lui rétorqua le jeune homme entre ses dents.

_ Sérieusement Sammy ? s'étonna Mike avec sincérité. Tu pensais vraiment qu'après avoir découvert ce que j'étais capable de faire je n'allais pas en profiter ?

_ En profiter ? Vous avez continué à tuer des gens et vous dites que vous en avez profité ?

_ Sammy, Sammy ... tu n'as pas idée de ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? L'appel de la chasse. L'appel du sang. Ce qui se passe quand tu fond sur ta proie et qu'elle comprend, enfin, qu'elle va mourir ... C'est inestimable ! Encore plus lorsque tu te souviens de ce que tu as fait le lendemain ! Et personne n'a jamais rien soupçonné ... du moins jusqu'à ce que ton père et ton frère arrivent ... »

..........

**(Cinq ans auparavant ... ) **

Ils avaient rendez-vous avec ce type, _Mike_ se souvint Dean, devant le seul et unique bar d'Hadonfield mais en entrant dans la petite ville le jeune homme s'était demandé s'il y avait au moins un bar ici. Handonfiel était plus un village qu'une ville, un village peuplé de gentil habitants qui les regardèrent, lui et son père, avec un mélange de suspicion et d'étonnement.

_Je hais ce genre de petites villes_, pensa le jeune homme en marchant dans la rue principale. Les gens y étaient plus soupçonneux, encore plus quand ils voyaient deux hommes en blouson de cuir et jean tachés et déchirés, l'air implacable et déterminé.

« _ Ça fait longtemps que tu connaît ce Mike Naughton ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son père.

_ Non, j'ai juste entendu parler de lui mais c'est lui qui a insisté pour nous voir. Il est lui aussi sur cette affaire de meurtre ..."

Cette _affaire_ de meurtre était en fait une _affaire _de loup garou qui sévissait dans la petite ville accueillante depuis déjà deux mois. Quand lui et son père étaient arrivé ici pour enquêter, John avait été aussitôt contacté par un autre chasseur, Mike Nauhgton qui lui aussi chassait le lycanthrope.

Pour être honnête, Dean s'était fait une image bien précise de ce chasseur avant même de le rencontrer. Sûrement un type bourru et taciturne comme son père ou Bobby, marqué par des années à traquer et éliminer ces créatures de cauchemars. Mais au final il réalisa que Mike était tout l'opposé. Le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit quand il vit le chasseur, ce fut _cool_. Mike était cool. Décontracté. Sûr de lui, charmeur avec la majorité des représentantes de la gente féminine, doté d'un sens humour bien particulier, d'une sacrée descente et surtout un goût excellent – pour Dean – en matière de musique.

Sans le savoir – mais son père s'en rendit compte au premier coup d'œil sur le nouveau chasseur – Dean se retrouva face à une version de lui plus vieille de dix ans et John ne s'étonna pas de les voir s'entendre si bien dès leur première rencontre.

............

«_ ... et là brusquement je me rend compte que je n'ai plus aucune arme sur moi et que cette saloperie de Polymorphe est en train de se réveiller !

_ Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? lui demanda Dean, littéralement pendu aux paroles du chasseur.

Les trois hommes avaient passé la journée à parler du cas qui les avaient amené ici et lorsque le soir était tombé Mike leur avait proposé d'aller boire un verre au _Lucky Chambers_, le bar ou ils s'étaient retrouvé quelque heures plus tôt. La prochaine pleine lune n'était pas prévu avant la semaine prochaine et cela leur laissait largement la temps de se préparer pour leur chasse, et – comme l'avait fait remarqué Mike – de prendre aussi un peu de bon temps.

« _ J'ai eu de la chance, en quelque sorte. Le type chez qui le Polymorphe s'était introduit était relativement friqué et il avait dans sa salle à manger une superbe ménagère avec tout un tas de couvert en argent ...

_ Des couverts en argent, hein ? répéta John avec un sourire en coin.

_ Oui et bien ces couverts m'ont sauvé la mise ... seulement je n'aurai jamais imaginé que je me retrouverais à poignarder un Polymorphe avec une pelle à tarte ! termina Mike avec un large sourire.

Dean éclata de rire et John le regarda avec une certaine nostalgie. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu son aîné rire de si bon cœur, pas depuis que Sammy était ... _non, on oublie ce sujet tout de suite_, pensa-t-il en repoussant au plus profond de son esprit les derniers moments que son cadet avaient passé avec eux, et surtout leurs dernières paroles. Il ne voulait pas y penser, pas maintenant.

En regardant son fils discuter avec Mike, l'air détendu et ravi, il réalisa combien leur vie, la vie qu'il avait imposée à ses enfants les avaient aliénés du reste du monde. Cela faisait presque dix mois que lui et Dean chassaient non stop sans avoir le moindre véritable contact avec d'autres personnes. Il n'avait pas revu Jim ou Caleb depuis un moment, quant à Bobby ...

_« _ Tu remet les pieds chez moi et je te jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher Winchester que je n'hésiterai pas à me servir de mon arme ! Je n'hésiterai pas un instant ! »_

« _ Papa ? ... Hey, Papa ? l'appela brusquement Dean en le tirant de ses souvenirs.

_ Quoi ? lui demanda-t-il en croisant son regard quelque peu surpris.

_ Je disais juste à ton garçon que j'étais prêt à payer une autre tournée, lui répondit Mike. Qu'est-ce que je te prends Johnny ?

_ Rien, je vais rentrer au motel.

_ Déjà ... je sais qu'il se fait tard et qu'à ton âge ...

_ Doucement Mike, l'arrêta aussitôt John, faussement menaçant mais Dean le vit sourire en coin.

Bon sang, ce type ressemblait tellement à Dean qu'il arrivait même à en supporter son humour douteux !

« _ Hey, ne t'en fais pas, je comprends, je veux dire, vu ton âg... pardon, ta grande expérience ...

_ Mon _expérience_ pourrait bien te botter le derrière Mike avant même que tu ais le temps de comprendre ce qui t'arrive ! lui rétorqua John en se levant souplement.

Dean fit mine de se lever à son tour mais son père l'arrêta aussitôt.

« _ Restez tous les deux, moi j'ai encore deux trois chose à vérifier.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Oui Dean, déclara-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule, une manière pour lui de lui montrer son approbation, qu'il voulait qu'il reste et qu'il en profite un peu. Il agissait si souvent en sergent chef avec lui qu'il en oubliait presque combien il était agréable de se conduire simplement en père, et de faire quelque chose qui faisait plaisir à son fils.

« _ Mais si tu rentres ivre, ne compte pas sur moi pour te dorloter, lui rappela-t-il.

_ Oui m'sieur, lui lança Dean en lui souriant largement, et bon sang ça faisait longtemps que Dean ne lui avait pas souri comme ça.

_ N'oubliez pas les jeunes ...

_ Pas de problème Papy, je te ramène ton fils entier ! termina Mike en lui faisant signe de s'en aller. »

..........

Quelques heures plus tard les deux chasseurs quittèrent le bar pour regagner leur motel mais le regard de Mike fut alors attiré par deux jeune femmes qui s'en allaient dans la direction opposée.

« _ Si tu veux bien m'excuser un instant Deano, lui dit-il d'un voix un peu pâteuse. Je crois que je vois deux jolies poupées qui aurait besoin d'un peu de compagnie ...

_ Ok ... j'ai un coup de fil à passer de toute façon.

Seulement dix minutes plus tard Mike revint vers le jeune chasseur, l'air dépité, en se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de perdre la main.

« _ Ou bien je deviens vieux, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. ... Non, c'est sûrement autre chose !

Mike s'arrêta brusquement quand son regard tomba sur Dean, debout devant l'entrée du bar, son téléphone portable à la main. Le chasseur le regarda avec étonnement fixer son portable, l'ouvrir, puis le refermer, et recommencer son manège un bonne dizaine de fois.

« _ Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais si j'étais toi je l'appellerais ! lui lança-t-il en se postant juste devant lui.

_ Hein ?

_ La fille que tu essayes désespérément d'appeler ? continua Mike en désignant du doigt le téléphone portable.

_ C'est pas une fille, lui répondit Dean d'un voix absente, ses yeux toujours fixé sur le portable.

_ Oh ... et bien, tu sais ..., commença Mike avec un certaine gêne et brusquement Dean comprit qu'il y avait eu méprise, une grande méprise.

_ Non, ce n'est pas ... c'est mon petit frère. Sammy. C'est juste ... on ne s'est pas parlé depuis un moment et ... Laisse tomber, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer.

_ C'est comme tu veux mais si tu as envie de parler ... »

Mike laissa sa phrase en suspens, puis il s'écarta légèrement et commença à s'éloigner. Dean hésita un instant avant de ranger son téléphone portable dans la poche de son blouson et de le suivre. Il n'était pas sur de pouvoir ni même de vouloir parler de Sammy mais d'un autre coté, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu quelqu'un à qui se confier. Maintenant que Sam n'était plus là ... et son père n'était pas vraiment la personne idéale pour lui parler de son petit frère, celui qui avait osé se dresser contre John Winchester, le braver et l'affronter et surtout partir en abandonnant sa famille et ses responsabilités.

Et puis, cela ne l'engageait à rien. Une simple discussion, entre amis ...

.............

La semaine défila à tout vitesse et très vite le premier jour de la pleine lune arriva. Un premier jour qui deviendrait, les chasseurs l'espéraient, le dernier de ce loup garou.

Durant la semaine ils avaient largement quadrillé la zone de chasse du lycan et avaient mis au point plusieurs plans, pour être sûr que l'animal ne pourrait pas leur échapper. Mike s'était chargé des munitions pendant que John et Dean partaient en reconnaissance dans les bois environnants. Ils avaient trouvé des traces toutes fraîches près de la zone nord ouest de la forêt, là où plusieurs habitants de la région possédaient des cabanes pour la chasse. Des trace qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à celle d'un loup ou d'un animal dans la même style, mais un animal beaucoup plus large et plus lourd qu'un simple _Lupus Vulgarus_.

Lorsque le soir tomba Dean se retrouva devant la maison où Mike logeait, une vieille bâtisse qui surplombait la Green River et qui était dotée de deux étages et de plusieurs chambres que les propriétaires louaient aux gens de passages et touriste en tout genre.

« _ Hey Papa, dit-il en décrochant son téléphone quand il se mit à vibrer.

_ Dean. Où es-tu ?

_ Chez Mike. Je vais le chercher et on se retrouve au motel.

_ Faites vite, lui répondit simplement John avant de raccrocher. Sans un mot de plus. Son père était passé en mode chasseur !

Dean monta rapidement les quelques marches qui menaient à l'entrée de la pension de famille et, après un instant d'hésitation, frappa deux coups sec sur la large porte en bois. Mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Dean frappa à nouveau, plus fort cette fois-ci, et une fois de plus seul le silence de la nuit répondit.

« _ Hé oh ! s'exclama-t-il en haussant la voix. Mike l'avait prévenu que les deux propriétaires étaient deux retraités gentils mais durs d'oreilles, seulement au bout de quelques minutes Dean commença à perdre patience. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Même si les proprios ne l'avaient pas entendu, Mike aurait du être là. Il savait qu'il devait venir le chercher et surtout que John les attendait, et son père avait encore moins de patience que lui !

Le jeune homme jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui avant de sortir son arme et d'ouvrir lentement la porte d'entrée. Elle n'était pas fermée à clé, et Dean se retrouva quelques instants plus tard dans l'entrée de la vieille bâtisse. Il n'y avait pas un bruit autour de lui, pas un mouvement et Dean se raidit aussitôt. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, il le sentait.

« _ Mike ? l'appela-t-il en pénétrant dans la grande salle principale, un salon au décor un peu désuet. L'obscurité régnait dans la pièce tout juste éclairée par la pleine lune qui apparaissait et disparaissait derrière de lourds nuages de pluie. Devant lui, Dean devinait la silhouette compacte d'un vieux canapé en tissus face à une table base en verre et près de la fenêtre un vieux buffet massif.

« _ Mike ?

Un bruit derrière lui le fit brusquement pivoter et Dean se retrouva face à une ombre massive qui fondit sur lui dans un grondement sourd. Le jeune homme réagit aussitôt par instinct et il leva son arme mais quand la lumière blafarde de la lune éclaira son attaquant, il se figea sur place.

_Mike ?_

Son ami se tenait devant lui, le visage déformé par un rictus agressif. Ses yeux avaient pris une couleur dorée et ses dents saillaient de manière presque grotesque, larges et pointues. Menaçantes. Mortelles. Comme la mâchoire d'une prédateur prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Son corps semblait plus large et plus lourd, comme une mauvaise caricature de body builder, une caricature terrifiante tant Mike semblait plus grand, plus imposant et surtout dangereux, beaucoup plus dangereux.

Dean ne resta paralysé que quelque instant, à peine le temps d'un battement de cœur mais _Mike_ profita de son hésitation pour foncer sur lui. Le jeune homme leva son arme et tira et Mike poussa alors un hurlement de douleur en agrippant son visage à deux mains. L'instant d'après Dean se sentit projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce et il atterrit lourdement contre le dossier du canapé. Il essaya de se relever mais _Mike_ se précipita vers lui et le cloua au sol. Dans un grognement sourd de rage et de douleur Mike planta ses larges griffes dans la torse du jeune homme et cette fois ce fut Dean qui hurla de douleur.

Un bruit écoeurant d'os brisé transperça le silence de la pièce mais Dean mit quelque instant comprendre que c'était de lui que provenait ce son. Et que le cri rauque de douleur qu'il entendait était le sien. Tout se brouilla brusquement, le froid l'envahit et il se sentit partir, glisser vers une obscurité rassurante, sans douleur, sans peur ...

Un coup de feu retenti dans la pièce et la douleur diminua brusquement. Dean entendit des voix au dessus de lui, des cris, le bruit d'une vitre brisée mais il était beaucoup trop épuisé pour essayer d'ouvrir les yeux et voir ce qui était en train d'arriver. il se sentait de plus en plus étourdi, presque léger et ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était se laisser aller ...

« _ Dean ! Dean, ouvre les yeux !

_Papa ?_

« _ Ouvre les yeux bon sang ! continua John et Dean grimaça de douleur quand il sentit les mains de son père se poser sur sa blessure et appuyer fortement pour essayer de stopper l'hémorragie.

« _ Reste avec moi Dean ... je t'en prie ... Reste avec moi. »

La voix de son père se fit plus lointaine, comme un murmure à travers un brouillard épais et ouaté, jusque à ce que seul le silence l'entoure, le silence et l'obscurité.

.

********

.

Sam n'arrivait pas à penser. Il se sentait complément paralysé, presque engourdi par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Toute cette histoire semblait complètement surréaliste. Comment son frère avait-il pu survivre à une telle attaque ? Comment ce monstre de Mike pouvait-il être encore vivant ? Et pourquoi, pourquoi Dean ne lui en avait jamais parlé !

« _ Sammy ? Allons, ne fais pas cette tête, ton frère a survécu !

_ Espèce de salopard ! s'écria-t-il en essayant de se redresser. Je vais trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici et je vous jure que je vais vous descendre, même si je dois vous arracher la tête de mes propres mains !

_ Ouh Sammy, quel langage ! s'amusa Mike en se redressant lentement. J'ai l'impression d'entendre ton père ! »

Le jeune homme redressa brusquement la tête et le chasseur planta alors son regard dans le sien.

« _ Tu te demande comment ou plutôt pourquoi je suis encore vivant, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te demandes comment le grand John Winchester a fait pour me rater, pourquoi il ne m'a pas traqué et, comment dis-tu ? Arracher la tête à main nue ? Après tout, j'ai faillit tuer son fiston ! »

Si Sam n'avait pas été attaché il lui aurait sauté dessus et l'aurait frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il efface ce sourire satisfait de sa figure !

« _ Premièrement, c'était moi qui m'occupait des munition, commença Mike avec une certaine satisfaction dans la voix. Alors même si John m'a tiré dessus en plein cœur il ne m'a pas tué. Manque de chance, ton frère avait déjà son arme chargée avec lui , et je n'ai pas pu faire de substitution ... »

Sam le vit poser sa main sur sa joue balafrée et effleurer du bout des doigts sa large cicatrice.

« _ Mais ça, je le lui ferai payer ... Et après, continua-t-il d'un ton détaché, ton cher papa était beaucoup trop occupé à prier pour que ton frère survive qu'il n'a pas vraiment pris le temps de vérifier si j'étais bien mort ! Et lorsque les autorité ont trouvé un corps avec le visage détruit par un coup de feu, un corps qui me ressemblait suffisamment pour éloigner ses soupçons, Johnny ne s'est pas fait prier pour croire que j'étais bel et bien mort et pour mettre le plus de distance entre Hadonfield et ton frère. Pauvre Dean. Si ... vulnérable !

_ Je finirais ce que mon père a commencé, lui lança Sam avec véhémence. Je ne vous laisserai pas toucher à mon frère !

_ Désolé Sammy mais je crois que c'est trop tard, lui rétorqua Mike d'une voix presque joyeuse, et le jeune homme le vit redresser la tête et le gratifier d'un sourire glacé. Ton frère est déjà là. La chasse peut commencer ! »

**A suivre ... **

Note de l'auteur : Le nagualisme et les naguals existent vraiment, merci à Mr Wikipédia pour toutes ces informations. Juste pour la petite histoire, c'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu écrire cette histoire : j'adore les histoire de loup garou mais je suis toujours un peu frustrée de voir que celui ou celle qui est se transforme n'a aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il est. Après tout, un lycan c'est quand même une sacrée machine à tuer ! D'où l'idée d'un lycanthrope qui aurait conscience de ce qu'il est et surtout qui s'en servirait ! Un loup garou sadique, en quelque sorte !!! Mwah mwah mwah !!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre : Scars**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer : **Oui, bien sûr que cette série et ses personnages m'appartiennent ... hein ? Aïe, ouille, oh non ... ouch ... d'accord d'accord Mr Kripke, je retire ce que j'ai dit, cette série ne m'appartient pas !!!

**Résumé : **_Il est des cicatrices dont il est fier, d'autre qu'il aime montrer pour impressionner les jolies filles, mais celle-là ... celle-là ne lui rappelle que douleur, peur et souffrance._

En retournant dans la petite ville d'Hadonfield Dean va être confronté à une partie de son passé qu'il pensait définitivement derrière lui, et surtout à une personne qu'il croyait morte depuis longtemps ... et qu'il va devoir à nouveau affronter, pour sa survie et celle de son frère.

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre VIII**

Sam regarda Mike sortir de la cabane avec un sentiment d'impuissance grandissant. D'impuissance mais surtout d'appréhension. Si ce que le loup garou avait dit été vrai, Dean était là lui aussi, seulement c'était exactement ce que ce monstre voulait. Et Sam n'avait aucun moyen de prévenir son frère. Le jeune homme fouilla la pièce du regard à la recherche de quelque chose, quoi que ce soit qui pourrait l'aider à se sortir de sa situation mais Mike avait été plus malin encore une fois. Il n'y avait rien autour de lui qui aurait pu lui servir pour ouvrir les menottes qui le maintenaient au poêle en fer. De toute façon, Dean était le plus doué des deux pour ce genre de chose.

Bon sang, dès qu'il serait sorti d'ici il irait botter les fesses de son frère pour lui avoir cacher toute cette histoire !

Un bruit tenu à l'extérieur de la cabine le fit s'arrêter et Sam se raidit brusquement. Mike avait-il décidé de revenir et surtout pour quoi ? Finir le travail ? Ou pire, _s'amuser_ un peu avec lui ?

La porte de la cabane s'ouvrit lentement, Sam retint son souffle mais lorsque la silhouette de son frère apparu dans l'embrasure, et malgré tout ce que cela impliquait, il se sentit brusquement soulagé.

« _ Sammy, s'exclama Dean à mi-voix en se précipitant vers son frère. Tu vas bien ?

_ Ça va, ça va, le rassura aussitôt Sam. Mais ça ira mieux une fois que tu m'auras sorti d'ici, rajouta-t-il en levant difficilement ses mains toujours attachées.

Dean sortit une petite tige métallique de son blouson et quelques instants plus tard Sam se débarrassait de ses menottes en frottant ses poignets endoloris.

« _ Il sait que tu es là, lui dit en se relevant, avant de réaliser que Dean ne lui demandait pas qui était ce _il_.

_ Ok, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici tout de ...

_ Dean, attend ! lui demanda Sam avant qu'il ait pu sortir de la cabane. Il faut qu'on parle de tout ça, je veux dire, tout ce qui vient d'arriver ...

_ Plus tard Sam, l'interrompit Dean en se retournant vers lui. ... Je sais que tu te poses des questions mais là, ce n'est pas le moment. Une fois qu'on sera sorti de cette putain de forêt je ... je te raconterai tout mais pas maintenant. »

Dean avait raison, ce n'était pas le temps des grandes révélations et Sam acquiesça en silence.

« _ Tiens, lui dit-il en sortant un pistolet du sac à dos qu'il portait sur l'épaule et en le lui lançant.

Sam l'attrapa aussitôt, vérifia rapidement le barillet chargé de balles en argent avant de le caler contre son dos.

« _ Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? lui demanda-t-il à mi-voix en suivant Dean sur un chemin broussailleux.

_ Le connaissant, il est sûrement là quelque part, affirma Dean, l'air sombre et concentré.

Tout autour de lui la forêt était calme et silencieuse, beaucoup trop silencieuse. Le soleil n'était plus qu'une lueur à l'horizon, pâle et froide et dans quelques minutes la nuit aurait envahi les bois en amenant avec elle la pleine lune. Et même en courant à travers bois ils n'auraient jamais le temps d'atteindre l'Impala avant que Mike ne se transforme. C'était exactement ce que ce salopard voulait et Dean sentait sa haine et sa colère à son égard augmenter de minutes en minutes. Mike s'en était pris à son frère et s'il avait encore eu quelques scrupules à son égard en mémoire de leur ancienne amitié, ils avaient complètement disparu quand il avait enlevé Sammy.

« _ On est à combien de la voiture ?

_ Quelques kilomètres. »

.

***

.

Quelques kilomètres, seulement quelques kilomètres à travers une forêt dense et obscure qui servait de terrain de chasse pour Mike depuis des années.

Dean savait que Mike les observait, et pas seulement parce qu'il aurait sûrement fait la même chose à sa place s'il avait été le chasseur et non la proie. Il sentait son regard posé sur lui au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans la forêt. Il sentait son regard lorsqu'il se hâtait à travers les fourrés, lorsqu'il scrutait les branches sombres des arbres au dessus de sa tête, lorsqu'il cherchait à percer l'obscurité qui gagnait de plus en plus de terrain, envahissant les bois jusqu'à ce que Dean ne puisse voir qu'à un mètre devant lui.

A coté de lui, Sam le suivait en silence, sa main fermement serrée sur son arme et Dean regretta une fois de plus de l'avoir entraîné dans toute cette histoire. S'il avait seulement dit non à Ellen, s'il avait été honnête avec son frère il n'en serait sûrement pas là.

Un craquement sec retentit derrière eux et les deux frères se retournèrent brusquement, leurs armes pointées droit devant eux. Droit sur l'obscurité. Dean chercha son frère du regard avant de lui faire signe de le suivre. Il se déporta légèrement sur la gauche, Sam sur la droite et les deux frères avancèrent lentement en écartant les lourds feuillages qui les entouraient. La forêt semblait les encercler de toute part et Dean hésita un instant avant de continuer. L'endroit était trop sombre, trop touffu, les fourrés si hauts et si denses qu'il avait du mal à se frayer un chemin. Sam dû sentir son hésitation car il s'arrêta à son tour. Il se tourna vers lui et lui demanda en un regard « qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? ». En temps normal, Dean aurait continué à suivre cette piste pour essayer de débusquer le loup-garou et l'éliminer une bonne fois pour toute mais rien n'était normal. Ils ne se battaient pas contre une simple créature mue par son instinct de conservation, mais contre un être intelligent, rusé et qui surtout n'avait qu'une chose en tête, se venger.

Dean recula brusquement et fit signe à son frère de le suivre. Rester immobile trop longtemps faisait de lui et de Sam des proies de choix, et il n'était pas question de faciliter les choses pour cette ordure de Mike. Ils devaient repartir, se remettre en mouvement avant qu'ils ne deviennent trop aisés à débusquer. D'un geste il indiqua à Sam de se remettre en route, son petit frère devant et lui derrière, fermant la marche. Connaissant Mike, il n'attaquerait jamais de front, mais toujours de coté ou par derrière. En traître.

La lune était maintenant haute dans le ciel, ronde et pleine comme pour les narguer, et la forêt était éclairée par sa lumière blanchâtre. La moindre ombre était maintenant presque démesurée et Dean crut apercevoir à plusieurs reprises une silhouette entre les arbres mais à chaque fois l'ombre disparaissait pour laisser entrevoir un arbre, une souche ou un simple fourré. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux kilomètres de la voiture mais plus ils avançaient et plus il se sentait au aguets. Si Mike devait les attaquer, il le ferait maintenant, quand ils se laisseraient aller à un faux sentiment de sécurité dû à la proximité de l'Impala, leur refuge et de leur seul moyen de sortie.

Un hurlement lugubre retenti alors dans le silence de la forêt et Dean et Sam se retournèrent brusquement l'un vers l'autre. La chasse commençait. D'un geste le jeune homme fit signe à son frère de le suivre et il s'élança rapidement à travers la forêt sans se soucier du fait que Mike pouvait sûrement les entendre. Fini le temps du silence et de la prudence. Tout ce qui comptait maintenant c'était qu'ils arrives à la voiture, sains et saufs et en un seul morceau.

Dean accéléra l'allure et il vit Sam le rejoindre aussitôt. Les deux frères traversèrent une partie de bois en courant aussi rapidement que possible mais le sol de terre était jonché de feuilles, de branches et de souches en décomposition et les branches des arbres leurs griffaient les mains et le visages sans répit.

Dean venait d'éviter un vieil arbre gisant à terre quand il surprit un mouvement sur sa droite, une ombre qui fonçait droit vers son frère et il réagit aussitôt par instinct. Il se précipita sur Sam en levant son arme, poussa son frère au sol et se retourna pour se retrouver face à Mike. Celui qui avait été autrefois son ami avait maintenant repris les traits d'un loup garou immense et terrifiant, sa gueule ouverte sur une rangée de dents surdimensionnées et acérées, ses griffes tranchantes comme des rasoirs lancées vers lui. Dean tira mais Mike était déjà trop prêt de lui et d'un coup de patte il le projeta contre un arbre à demi penché. Le jeune homme atterrit violement sur le dos et durant un instant il eut l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il entendit alors un coup de feu résonner bruyamment et le loup garou pousser un hurlement sourd avant que le silence ne retombe dans la forêt.

Groggy et le souffle coupé par sa chute, Dean mit quelque instant avant de réaliser que Mike avait disparu.

_Sammy_, pensa-t-il aussitôt en essayant de se redresser. _Bon sang ... Sam !_

« _ Sammy, murmura-t-il en se relevant et il ne pu retenir un grognement de douleur quand il réussit à se mettre debout. Tout son coté droit et son épaule pulsait sourdement en rythme mais il n'avait pas le temps de regarder l'étendue de ses blessures. Pour l'instant, porté par l'adrénaline, il arrivait à tenir debout et c'était tout qui comptait. Ça et vérifier que Sam allait bien.

« _ Sammy ! répéta-t-il plus fort et son frère apparut alors devant lui, le visage couvert de terre mais apparemment l'air indemne.

_ Bon sang Sammy, s'exclama-t-il en le scrutant rapidement pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien. Est-ce que ça va ?

_ Ça va, je n'ai rien, lu répondit aussitôt le jeune homme. Et toi ?

_ Où est Mike ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? lui demanda Dean en éludant sa question.

_ Je ne sais pas, lui avoua Sam en scannant les bois environnant du regard. Je lui ai tiré dessus après qu'il t'a assommé et ensuite ... il a filé. Je sais que je l'ai touché mais ça n'a pas été suffisant.

_ D'accord, murmura Dean regardant rapidement tout autour de lui. Ça ne sert à rien de rester ici. Mike va sûrement revenir ...

_Et sûrement plus en colère que jamais,_ songea-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur son arme. Lui et Sam était encore loin de l'Impala et ils devaient à tout pris la rejoindre. C'était leur seule chance de sortir de cette foutue forêt, d'échapper à ce dingue de Mike et ...

« _ ... Dean ? Tu m'entends ?

La voix de Sam, lointaine et presque étouffée, le sortit de ses pensées et Dean leva lentement la tête vers lui. Son frère avait l'air étrangement inquiet et il continuait à lui parler mais bizarrement Dean n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait. Tout lui parvenait comme à travers un voile opaque qui atténuait les sons et même les images. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour essayer de chasser le brouillard qui l'enveloppait mais rien n'y faisait. Sam tendit alors la main et la posa sur son bras droit mais au moment où Dean voulut se dégager en lui affirmant que tout allait bien, la douleur explosa brutalement dans son épaule et le jeune homme perdit connaissance.

..........

Sam aurait dû le savoir. Il avait vu Dean être projeté en l'air par le loup garou, atterrir durement au sol et y rester quelque minutes avant de se relever difficilement et il aurait dû comprendre. Il aurait dû le savoir en regardant le façon dont Dean se tenait, le bras droit plaqué contre le torse, légèrement penché comme s'il n'arrivait pas à rester debout. Son visage était si pâle et lorsque Sam le vit devenir livide, il réalisa enfin que quelque chose n'allait pas. Dean le regarda avec un certain étonnement et brusquement ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba au sol. Sam se précipita vers lui et la rattrapa juste à temps avant de s'agenouiller avec lui par terre.

« _ Dean ! s'exclama-t-il avec inquiétude. Dean, réveille toi !

Son frère avait eu l'air sonné mais pas blessé alors que s'était-il passé pour qu'il perde connaissance aussi rapidement ?

« _ Allez, frérot, l'enjoignit Sam en l'allongeant doucement au sol.

Il posa une main sur son cou pour vérifier son pouls, un peu trop rapide mais régulier, avant de la faire glisser sur ses épaules à la recherche de la moindre blessure. Il la trouva rapidement quand sa main se posa sur l'épaule droite de Dean et que ses doigts touchèrent son t-shirt, humide légèrement poisseux. Lorsqu'il releva sa main vers lui elle était pleine de sang.

_Oh non ..._

Il écarta rapidement les pans du blouson de son frère et son regard tomba aussitôt sur les larges balafres qui traversaient tout le haut de son épaule. En un instant il revit Mike se précipiter vers son frère et le frapper avec sa main/pattes énorme et ses griffes acérées d'un violent coup à l'épaule.

_C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai !_

Sam ouvrit rapidement le sac à dos de son frère et en sortit une serviette de bain que Dean avait _emprunté_ dans leur dernier motel. Il la plia en deux et la pressa contre l'épaule de son frère et le tissu blanc se teinta aussitôt de rouge.

« _ Allez Dean, lui demanda-t-il en le secouant gentiment. Ouvre les yeux.

_ ...mmy, murmura Dean, et le jeune homme vit avec soulagement ses paupières s'ouvrirent lentement.

_ Hey, je suis là. Tout va bien frérot ... allez, ouvre les yeux.

_ Qu'est-ce que ...

_ Il faut qu'on sorte de là Dean, continua Sam en l'aidant à s'asseoir. Il savait que son frère n'était pas en état de se lever et sûrement pas de continuer à marcher à travers la forêt mais Mike était toujours là, et Sam craignait qu'il ne revienne avant qu'ils aient pu trouver un endroit où se réfugier.

« _ Où ... où est Mike ? lui demanda Dean en se redressant difficilement.

_ Je ne sais pas ... sûrement quelque part pas loin. Ecoute, je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais on ne peut pas rester là et ...

_ Ça va, lui assura Dean entre ses dents. Aide-moi juste à ... fils de p... ! s'écria-t-il quand il bougea son épaule et qu'une vague de douleur le percuta si violemment qu'il bascula en arrière. Si Sam n'avait pas été là pour le retenir il serait sûrement retombé au sol. Il sentit son frère resserrer son étreinte et il agrippa son bras pour se retenir, juste une seconde.

« _ Ok, respire lentement ... c'est ça ... respire ...

_ Je suis pas ... une femme enceinte Sammy, lui rétorqua Dean dans un souffle.

_ Crétin. ... mais ça ne nous dit pas ce qu'on va faire, s'inquiéta le jeune homme en passant un bras autour de la taille de son frère pour le soutenir et pour une fois frère accepta son aide sans faire de commentaire.

« _ Il y a ... des cabanes ... un peu plus loin, lui répondit finalement Dean en s'appuyant lourdement contre Sam, sa main droite plaqué contre la serviette maintenant imbibée de sang. Au nord, nord-est. Elles sont plus proches ... que ma caisse ...

_ Tu crois que ça va aller, je veux dire, pour ...

_ Sam ! s'exclama Dean avant de reprendre d'un voix plus calme. Ça va aller, ok ? Maintenant ... on devrait y aller ... avant que je gèle sur place ! »

.

***

.

Sam pensait qu'ils atteindraient les cabanes assez rapidement mais malgré son aide Dean avançait lentement et il se fatiguait rapidement, et leur progression en fut relativement ralentie. Le jeune homme avait essayé de maintenir une conversation pour aider son frère à se concentrer et oublier la douleur et la fatigue mais très vite Dean ne lui répondit que par monosyllabe, et Sam se tu à son tour quelques minutes plus tard. Bientôt, ils furent entourés par le silence de la forêt, un silence seulement troublé par les bruits des animaux nocturnes et celui de leurs respirations. Celle de Dean était hachée et saccadée et Sam se prit à espérer que les cabanes dont lui avait parlé son frère apparaissent enfin devant lui, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr que Dean tienne jusque là.

« _ On est bientôt arrivé, répéta Sam pour la énième fois, aussi bien pour lui que pour son frère.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de son frère et se força à avancer encore un peu. Il commençait à désespérer et même à croire que Dean s'était trompé, que ces cabanes en question n'était pas si prêt ou même qu'elles n'existaient pas quand un rayon de lune éclaira une petite cabane en bois plantée juste devant lui.

« _ Dean, murmura-t-il en se tournant vers lui. On y est presque.

Plus que quelques mètres et ils seraient enfin à l'abri.

La cabane en question n'était pas très grande, une seule pièce avec un cheminée, un canapé placé devant et une petite cuisine tout simple dans le fond mais elle était solide, relativement propre et bien entretenue et au yeux de Sam elle représentait le refuge parfait.

Il aida son frère à s'asseoir sur le canapé, un vieux modèle en tissus bleu nuit recouvert d'un plaid gris, avant de filer vers la porte d'entrée et la fermer à double tour. Puis il fit rapidement le tour de la pièce du regard et constata que tous les volets étaient fermés à clé, bloqués par une barre de fer et qu'avec le lourd coffre en bois posé à ses coté il pourrait bloquer à son tour la porte d'entrée. Une fois qu'il fut satisfait de son travail il revint vers Dean, s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa un main sur son genoux.

« _ Hey, Dean ? l'appela-t-il. Ça va, tu tiens le coup ?

_ ... te l'avais dit, murmura le jeune homme mais sans ouvrir les yeux et Sam mit quelques instants avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait.

_ Oui, tu avas raison, il y avait bien des cabanes. Je vais essayer d'allumer un feu ok ? Ensuite je regarderais ton épaule.

_ ...cord Sammy, lui répondit Dean d'une voix ensommeillé et le jeune homme dû le secouer gentiment pour le réveiller.

_ Hey, ne t'endors pas tout de suite, d'accord. Reste avec moi.

_ Despote, lui rétorqua Dean en ouvrant lentement les yeux et Sam ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

La cheminée devant lui avait l'air un peu poussiéreuse mais relativement bien entretenue et, chance pour eux, il y avait un tas de bois sec empilé juste à coté. Sam se dépêcha de le faire rentrer dans la cheminée et quand les premières flammes commencèrent à le lécher il se laissa aller à pousser un soupir de soulagement. Au moins maintenant ils étaient à l'abri et au chaud.

Sam revint alors vers son frère et ouvrit le sac que Dean avait eu la bonne idée de prendre – merci aux longues heures où leur père leur avait répété de toujours partir préparé, quelque soit la situation –et il en sortit leur trousse de secours. Il posa les bandages, l'alcool à 90 et les quelques antalgiques qui leur restaient sur rebord du canapé avant de se retourner vers son frère.

« _ Dean ?

_ Mmm.

_ Il faut que je regarde ton épaule, lui dit-il en posant une main sur les pans de son blouson.

Dean comprit ce que son frère attendait de lui et il se força à se redresser pour pouvoir se débarrasser de son blouson. Malheureusement quand il essaya de bouger son épaule la douleur se réveilla brusquement et il pâlit si rapidement que Sam arrêta aussitôt ce qu'il faisait.

« _ Hey ... ça va aller, je suis là ...

Le jeune homme attendit que son frère ouvre à nouveau les yeux pour l'aider à enlever son blouson, et Dean jura entre ses dents tout le temps que dura l'opération.

« _ Là ... tu peu te rassoir, lui dit finalement Sam en piochant dans la trousse pour en sortir un ciseau.

_ Désolé, reprit-il en découpant le t-shirt de son frère jusque à dévoiler ses blessures trois larges, longues et profondes balafres qui barraient tous les haut de son épaule et venait effleurer son cou. Si Mike l'avait frappé ne serait-ce que quelques centimètres plus, il aurait pu lui trancher la carotide, songea Sam en frissonnant malgré la chaleur qui émanait de la cheminée.

_ Ok ... je vais devoir désinfecter et ...

_ Je sais, lui répondit Dean en serrant les dents, ça va ... piquer un peu, c'est ça ?

_ C'est ce que tu disais toujours quand j'étais gamin, lui rappela Sam en imbibant un morceau de gaze d'alcool à 90°. Et je détestais ça.

_ Oui mais tu étais tellement ... maladroit qu'il n'y avait pas ... pas un jour sans que tu rentres avec ... les genoux écorchés, murmura Dean dans un souffle, ou les coudes ... pas un jour ...

_ C'était pas de ma faute ... c'est juste que ...

_ Tu étais ... incroyablement maladroit, reconnaît-le Sammy, le coupa Dean avec un sourire fatigué.

_ Crétin, lui rétorqua gentiment Sam. Bon, tu es prêt ?

_ Vas-y, qu'on en finisse au plus ... oh merde ! s'exclama Dean en étouffant un cri de douleur.

_ Désolé ... j'ai presque fini, lui promit Sam en nettoyant les trois balafres. Elles étaient relativement profondes et Sam savait qu'il aurait sûrement besoin de les recoudre une fois qu'il seraient rentré au motel – s'ils y arrivaient, pensa-t-il un peu malgré lui – ou à l'hôpital mais heureusement pour Dean elle avaient arrêté de saigner.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour finir de nettoyer ses blessures et les bander avec de la gaze et lorsqu'il eut terminé Dean avait à nouveau fermé les yeux. Il avait le visage pâle et tendu, les dents serrées et Sam le vit se forcer à respirer lentement pour essayer de contenir la douleur.

« _ Tiens, prends ça, luit-il en lui tendant deux comprimé blancs.

_ Non ... Sammy, je vais être ...

_ Oui, je sais, dans les vapes, termina le jeune homme, mais il n'est pas question que je te laisse souffrir alors prend-les.

_ Sam ... non, refusa Dean en essayant de repousser la main que son frère tendait vers lui mais en pure perte. Si Mike ...

_ Mike ne viendra pas, d'accord. Ce qu'il veut, c'est te chasser sur son terrain, et puis je l'ai blessé alors je suis sûr que ça nous laisse quelques heures de répit. Alors en entendant tu avales ça, décréta fermement le jeune homme.

En d'autre circonstance Dean savait qu'il aurait réussit à faire capituler son frère mais là, il n'était pas état. Il voulait juste fermer les yeux et dormir suffisamment longtemps pour chasser le froid et la fatigue mais surtout la douleur qui lui transperçait l'épaule. Il ne voulait pas laisser Sam tout seul, pas en sachant que Mie était dehors, aux aguets mais il savait très bien qu'il ne serait d'aucun aide pour son frère s'il ne se reposait pas un peu. Juste un heure ou deux, pas plus.

« _ Ok, accepta-t-il finalement. Mais ... tu me réveilles dès qu'il y a quelque chose ...

_ Promit. Maintenant avale ça. »

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes aux antalgiques pour faire effet et Sam regarda son frère lutter quelques instants contre les médicaments avant de perdre la bataille et de s'endormir enfin. Sam se leva alors et retira le plaid du canapé pour le poser sur son frère, en espérant qu'avec la chaleur de la cheminé et celle de la couverture Dean n'aurait pas froid. Puis il s'installa à ses côtés, sa main serrée sur son arme et il attendit.

La nuit était relativement calme mais il savait que Mike était là, quelque part, et que tôt ou tard il surgirait des ombres pour s'en prendre à son frère. Seulement cette fois Dean ne serait pas seul pour l'affronter et contrairement leur père, Sam comptait se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute du loup garou. Définitivement.

A suivre ...


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre : Scars**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer : **Oui, bien sûr que cette série et ses personnages m'appartiennent ... hein ? Aïe, ouille, oh non ... ouch ... d'accord d'accord Mr Kripke, je retire ce que j'ai dit, cette série ne m'appartient pas !!!

**Résumé : **_Il est des cicatrices dont il est fier, d'autre qu'il aime montrer pour impressionner les jolies filles, mais celle-là ... celle-là ne lui rappelle que douleur, peur et souffrance._

En retournant dans la petite ville d'Hadonfield Dean va être confronté à une partie de son passé qu'il pensait définitivement derrière lui, et surtout à une personne qu'il croyait morte depuis longtemps ... et qu'il va devoir à nouveau affronter, pour sa survie et celle de son frère.

**Note de l'auteur **: Comme j'ai un peu tardé pour publier la suite de cette histoire (et que je ne suis pas si sadique que j'en ai l'air !!!), je vous mets deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ! Bonne lecture à tout le monde.

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre IX**

Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et que leur père les laissaient seuls dans une chambre de motel anonyme, Dean avait l'habitude d'être réveillé au milieu de la nuit par un mouvement dans son lit, puis par la voix de Sammy qui se blottissait contre lui en murmurant qu'il avait fait un cauchemar ou bien qu'il avait peur de l'orage qui grondait au loin. La plupart du temps il se contentait simplement de rester au coté de son frère, de lui ébouriffer les cheveux pour le rassurer avant de lui dire de se rendormir.

Mais parfois ces simples gestes ne suffisaient pas et il devait alors employer les grands moyens pour calmer son petit frère et l'aider à se rendormir. Cela arrivait le plus souvent quand le tonnerre éclatait si violemment que les vitres de leur chambre se mettaient à trembler, tout comme son petit frère. Dans ces cas là Sammy, terrifié par le bruit et la lumière aveuglante des éclairs, se réfugiait contre lui en agrippant sa main et en se pelotonnant contre lui. Pour le calmer Dean avait alors pris l'habitude de se réfugier avec lui sous les couvertures de son lit, sa lampe de poches et la dernière BD que son père lui avait ramené en main. Là, sous leur tente de fortune les deux frères avaient l'impression rassurante d'être protégés et à l'abri de l'orage qui sévissait dehors. Sam pouvait s'allonger contre son frère, sa tête posée sur ses genoux pendant que Dean lui lisait à voix basse les dernières aventures de _Spiderman_ ou de _Wolverine_.

Dean se souvenait de ses nuits passées sous sa couverture, Sammy blotti contre lui, la chaleur du lit et celle de son petit frère l'entourant et le rassurant plus que n'importe quels gestes ou paroles de son père. Il se sentait à l'abri, comme enveloppé et durant un instant, un seul instant il se prenait à espérer que ce sentiment dure. Qu'il ne disparaisse pas dès que leur père franchirait la porte de leur chambre de motel couvert de sang et de terre, souvenirs de sa nuit passée à traquer les monstres qui se terraient dans l'obscurité. Que pour un simple moment, il se sente enfin et à nouveau en sécurité.

Dean reprit lentement conscience et durant un instant il eut l'impression de se retrouver dix-sept ans en arrière, caché sous sa couverture à attendre que l'orage passe. Le tonnerre grondait au loin, sourd et menaçant, et il couvrait à peine le crépitement de la pluie sur le toit. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait chaud, trop chaud, comme si la couverture qui le recouvrait pesait des tonnes. Elle écrasait ses jambes et l'empêchait de bouger malgré ses efforts pour s'en débarrasser, et plus il se débattait et plus elle semblait l'emprisonner.

« _ Dean ! l'appela alors la voix de son frère mais elle semblait si loin, et beaucoup plus grave que la petite voix de Sammy.

_ Sammy ? murmura-t-il mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres.

_Dean, calme toi ... allez frérot ... je suis là, calme toi, continua la voix de son frère, inquiète et soucieuse.

Lorsque Dean réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux, Sam se tenait au dessus de lui, une main placée sur son épaule et l'autre posée sur le dossier du canapé.

« _ Hey, murmura-t-il sans masquer son soulagement quand il vit son frère ouvrir les yeux. Comment tu te sens ?

_ Comme ... comme Le Coyote, lui répondit Dean d'une voix rauque, le son de sa voix un instant couvert par le grondement du tonnerre.

_ Hein ?

Sam le fixa avec étonnement et craignit durant un instant que la fièvre ne soit en train de le faire délirer.

« _ Tu sais ... Bip Bip ... et le Coyote, continua le jeune homme en le gratifiant d'un sourire fatigué. Me sens comme lui ... quand il se fait rouler dessus ...

_ Crétin, s'exclama Sam avec soulagement.

_ Qu'est-ce que ..., commença Dean en essayant de se redresser mais son épaule se rappela alors à son bon souvenir et il retomba brusquement en arrière contre le canapé, le souffle coupé par la douleur.

« _ Oh merde ! s'écria-t-il en serrant les dents.

Sam l'aida à se rallonger et laissa sa main effleurer son avant-bras, juste pour lui montrer qu'il était là.

« _ Quelle ... quelle heure il est ? lui demanda finalement Dean en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

_ Presque deux heures du matin.

Donc il avait dormi quatre heures ... mais au regard fatigué de son frère, ça n'avait pas été son cas.

« _ Tu devrais te reposer Sammy, lui dit-il en ramenant presque inconsciemment sa couverture vers lui.

L'instant d'avant il avait trop chaud et l'instant d'après il tremblait si violemment que même la chaleur du plaid et de la cheminée n'arrivait plus à le réchauffer.

« _ Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.

Sam se leva avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre et lorsqu'il revint vers lui il tenait en main un vieux mug ébréché.

« _ C'est tout ce qu'on a, lui dit-il en posant le mug par terre, avant de l'aider à se redresser.

_ Du café ? espéra Dean en nouant ses mains autour de la tasse.

_ Du déca, lui avoua Sam avec un sourire désolé. Mais il faut que tu boives.

Dean grimaça pour la forme en avalant une gorgée mais le liquide chaud lui fit plus de bien qu'il en l'aurait espéré. Il resserra ses main autour du mug en espérant pouvoir profiter de sa chaleur et ferma les yeux un instant, mais il les rouvrit brusquement quand il sentit Sam poser une main sur son front.

« _ Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais, s'écria-t-il en secouant la tête.

_ Tu as de la fièvre Dean. Et malheureusement on a rien pour la faire tomber, réalisa le jeune homme en s'asseyant au sol à ses côtés.

_ Sammy ... ça pourrait être pire, non ? lui dit-il en s'efforçant de prendre un ton léger.

_ Sérieusement ! s'exclama Sam en se relevant brusquement. Et dis moi comment ? Tu es blessé, on est coincé dans cette cabane perdue au beau milieu de nulle part, on a à peine assez de bois pour tenir une journée et sûrement après assez de nourriture ou d'eau pour aller jusqu'à demain soir, sans oublier que dehors nous attend un loup garou qui n'a qu'un idée en tête, se venger et ...

_ Sam ... SAM ! s'écria Dean en s'asseyant difficilement. Je sais tout ça, ok ?

Sam croisa le regard fatigué et fiévreux de son frère et il baissa alors la tête, l'air contrit.

« _ Mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se retrouve dans une telle situation, lui rappela son frère plus gentiment. Et on s'en est toujours sorti, non ?

Bien sur qu'ils s'en étaient toujours sortis ... seulement à peine quelque mois plus tôt leur père, lui, ne s'en était pas sorti et Dean avait bien failli mourir. Alors non, Sam ne se sentait pas rassuré.

« _ Les choses sont différentes aujourd'hui, lui rappela gravement Sam.

_ Ça je le sais déjà ! lui rétorqua Dean en se laissant aller contre le dossier du canapé.

Il était fatigué, il avait froid et son épaule lui donnait l'impression qu'on lui plantait un fer chauffé à blanc entre l'omoplate alors discuter de Mike était bien la dernière chose dont il avait envie. Mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas de son frère. Il comprenait très bien la réaction de Sam mais il ne voulait pas en parler maintenant ... comme si ce qu'il voulait avait déjà arrêté son petit frère.

« _ Désolé, murmura Sam en revenant s'asseoir à ses côtés. C'est seulement ... Mike est tellement ...

_ Oui, ne m'en parle pas, lui fit remarquer Dean en s'efforçant de prendre un ton détaché.

_ Tu as vraiment le don de faire ami-ami avec des types particuliers, continua Sam sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais il regretta aussitôt ses paroles quand il vit le regard de son frère s'assombrir brusquement.

Il n'avait pas voulu remettre Gordon et tout ce qui était arrivé par sa faute sur le tapis, ni cette histoire ni tous les mauvais souvenirs qui lui étaient lié.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais vu Dean traîner avec d'autre garçon de son âge, passer un après midi entre copains ou même tout simplement lui parler de ses amis. Mais comment aurait-il pu ? Tout son temps libre était dédié soit à son petit frère soit à la chasse. Avant même d'atteindre l'âge adulte Dean avait été obligé de prendre autant de responsabilité, si ce n'est plus, que leur propre père. Sam savait tout cela et parfois la culpabilité l'étreignait, quand il réalisait qu'une partie de l'enfance et de l'ado de son frère avait été sacrifié pour son bien à lui. Même si Dean s'en défendait rigoureusement, lui rappelant que non, il ne l'avait pas élevé et que oui, Sam avait bien eu un père, quoi qu'il en pense. Le jeune homme ne savait pas si son frère pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait ou s'il préférait éviter d'y penser mais cela ne changeait pas ce que lui pouvait penser.

« _ Eh ... Sammy ? l'appela son frère et le jeune homme réalisa alors que Dean lui parlait.

_ Hein ? Oh, désolé ... je ... je réfléchissait à ... Comment ... comment ça s'est fini ? Je veux dire, il y a cinq ans ...

_ Pour tout dire, commença Dean en passant la main sur son cou, je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose ... »

Ce n'était pas un euphémisme. Il ne gardait que des souvenirs confus des jours qui avaient suivis l'attaque de Mike. Il était resté plusieurs jours à demi conscient à l'hôpital, à osciller entre quelques moments de lucidité et d'autres où les drogues ou la fatigue le mettait KO, et lorsqu'il avait suffisamment récupéré pour rester éveillé plusieurs heures son père avait éludé toutes ses questions. Il lui avait seulement assuré d'une chose, que Mike était mort.

« _ Il avait échangé les munitions.

_ Quoi ? lui demanda Dean en croisant son regard.

_ Mike. Il avait échangé les munitions, du moins celles des armes de Papa, continua le jeune homme en devinant sa question.

_Quel fils de p... _!, pensa Dean en se laissant aller contre le dossier du vieux sofa.

Il avait toujours su que Mike les avait manipulé mais il prenait maintenant conscient de l'étendu de ses mensonges. Dès le début il avait su qui il était et surtout ce qu'il était. Rien de ce qu'il avait fait ou dit n'avait été sincère. Rien, pas même ce que Dean avait cru être le début d'une amitié entre eux deux.

_Quel crétin je fais_, réalisa-t-il amèrement en fermant les yeux un instant. Il s'était fait avoir dans les largeurs, il avait accordé pour la première fois depuis longtemps sa confiance à une personne étrangère à sa famille et qu'avait-il gagné en retour ? Il avait failli se faire tuer, mais pire que tout il avait mis la vie de Sam en danger.

Sam regarda son frère fermer les yeux en silence, mais il n'eut aucun mal à deviner ce à quoi il pensait. A la culpabilité qu'il croyait devoir ressentir, comme si tout ce qui venait d'arriver était de sa faute. Il savait que rien de ce qu'il dirait ne le ferait changer d'avis mais il espérait pouvoir se retrouver face à Mike et lui montrer ce qui advenait à ceux qui s'en prenaient à sa famille. il avait finalement fallu qu'il quitte Dean et son père, puis qu'il perde Jess, leur père et qu'il soit si près de voir son frère mourir pour qu'il comprenne pourquoi Dean défendait sa famille aussi farouchement. Parce qu'ils n'avaient que cela. Eux deux. Leur famille.

Le jeune homme revint auprès de feu et le tâta du bout d'une branche, remua quelque peu les braises avant de jeter dans le foyer l'un des dernières grosse bûche qui leur restait. Il savait que tôt ou tard il lui faudrait faire un choix, soit sortir dehors pour trouver du bois en espérant que la pluie battante ne l'ait pas complètement trempé, soit repartir avec son frère vers l'Impala. Seulement Dean n'était pas en état de marcher encore sur plusieurs kilomètres dans une forêt humide et glacée, même s'il affirmait le contraire.

Sam se redressa lentement et son regard tomba sur son frère, assoupit sur le canapé. Il lui restait une dernière option, une que Dean détesterait dès qu'il lui parlerait même si elle était sûrement leur seule chance. Le jeune homme hésita un instant, indécis malgré tout et surtout inquiet de la réaction de son frère mais au moment où il ouvrit la bouche Dean l'interrompit en parlant le premier.

« _ N'y pense même pas Sammy, lui dit-il d'un voix fatiguée, sans ouvrir les yeux.

_Hein ?_

_ Je sais très bien ce que tu as en tête. Tu veux partir tout seul dans la forêt et sûrement pas pour aller chercher des secours. De toute façon je ne vois pas qui viendrait, alors ...

_ Dean, s'il te plait écoute moi ...

_ Je ne te laisserais pas aller affronter Mike tout seul, est-ce que c'est clair ! s'exclama le jeune homme en le foudroyant du regard, et malgré la fatigue, la douleur et la fièvre il réussit à faire tressaillir son petit frère.

« _ Dean, s'il te plait, reprit Sam plus doucement. Il n'y a pas d'autre ...

_ Non Sam, soit on y va ensemble soit on ne bouge pas mais il n'est pas question que tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup ...

_ Et qui va m'en empêcher ? lui demanda Sam en s'emportant brusquement.

_ Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de s'engueuler pour ça ? lui lança alors Dean assez froidement.

_ Non, bien sûr mais je ... je déteste ça, lui avoua Sam à mi-voix en détournant le regard.

Ça ... être impuissant, ne rien pouvoir faire encore plus quand son frère avait besoin de son aide.

« _ Sammy ..., soupira Dean en se retournant vers lui.

Lui aussi détestait aussi bien ce sentiment d'impuissance que la situation dans laquelle Mike les avait mise, mais il savait, instinctivement, raisonnablement, que sortir de la cabane et repartir dans la forêt signerait leur arrêt de mort. Leur seule chance de s'en sortir, c'était d'attendre la fin de la nuit, et même si c'était difficile Dean comptait bien y parvenir.

_« Il y a des moments dans une chasse ou tu te retrouves obligé de faire demi tour, ou bien de te cacher en attendant un opportunité mais il faut que tu saches Dean, cela ne fera pas de toi quelqu'un de plus faible ou de lâche. Seulement quelqu'un de vivant »_, lui rappela la voix de son père.

Sam était sur le point de lui répondre quand un bruit à l'extérieur attira brusquement son attention. Malgré le grondement du tonnerre au loin et le bruit des trombes d'eau qui se déversait implacablement, l'intérieur de la cabane était relativement calme, seulement troublé par le craquement des bûches dans la cheminée et le grincement des volets en bois ... seulement le bruit que Sam avait entendu ne ressemblait à aucun de cela. Ni claquement sec, ni crépitement ... Il était plus furtif, plus sec et il s'était surtout soudainement arrêté avant que Sam ait eu le temps de trouver de quoi il s'agissait.

Sans dire un mot le jeune homme marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et écarta légèrement les pans de bois qui bloquaient la vitre. Dehors, la pluie tombait si drument qu'elle formait comme un rideau opaque et mouvant qui occultait presque les bois environnant. Un éclair blanc et aveuglant illumina la forêt et Sam aperçut juste devant lui une silhouette debout entre deux arbres. Il ferma les yeux un instant, ébloui par la lumière mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit la silhouette avait disparu, il n'y avait rien de plus que les arbres et les fourrés sombre malmenés par le vent et la pluie.

« _ Sam ?

Le jeune homme se retourna et vit Dean debout près du canapé, une main sur le dossier pour se retenir et l'autre fermement serrée autour de son arme.

« _ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? continua-t-il en s'éloignant lentement du canapé.

_ Je ne sais pas ... »

Dean rejoignit son frère auprès de la seule fenêtre de la cabane et regarda à son tour dehors. Il resserra brusquement sa prise sur son arme quand il aperçut une ombre dans les broussailles, une ombre qui disparut l'instant d'après. Il plissa les yeux et fouilla les bois du regard mais il faisait beaucoup trop sombre, le vent et la pluie avaient redoublé d'intensité et Dean se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas rêvé ou si sa fièvre ne le faisait pas halluciner.

« _ Je crois qu'on devrait renforcer la porte d'entrée, dit-il finalement en reculant légèrement mais sans lâcher des yeux la fenêtre.

_ Dean ?

_ Trouve tout ce que tu peux Sammy ... »

Le jeune homme se retourna aussitôt à la recherche de n'importe quel objet suffisamment volumineux pour bloquer la porte mais il n'y avait malheureusement rien de très lourd ... à part le canapé, réalisa alors Sam avec un certain soulagement. Le vieux sofa ferait sûrement l'affaire. Mais le jeune homme se figea brusquement au milieu de la pièce quand un hurlement guttural retentit tout près d'eux, si proche qu'il comprit qu'il était trop tard et qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps de barricader la porte. Et même s'il le faisait, rien ne pourrait arrêter Mike, plus maintenant.

La porte d'entrée éclata alors en morceau et le loup garou surgit violemment dans la pièce en poussant un grognement terrifiant.

A suivre ...


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre : Scars**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer : **Oui, bien sûr que cette série et ses personnages m'appartiennent ... hein ? Aïe, ouille, oh non ... ouch ... d'accord d'accord Mr Kripke, je retire ce que j'ai dit, cette série ne m'appartient pas !!!

**Résumé : **_Il est des cicatrices dont il est fier, d'autre qu'il aime montrer pour impressionner les jolies filles, mais celle-là ... celle-là ne lui rappelle que douleur, peur et souffrance._

En retournant dans la petite ville d'Hadonfield Dean va être confronté à une partie de son passé qu'il pensait définitivement derrière lui, et surtout à une personne qu'il croyait morte depuis longtemps ... et qu'il va devoir à nouveau affronter, pour sa survie et celle de son frère.

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre X**

« _ SAM ! s'écria Dean.

Tout arriva si vite qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de pouvoir réagir. L'instant d'avant il fixait la fenêtre avec l'impression morbide que quelque chose se trouvait dehors, et l'instant d'après la porte explosait littéralement sous ses yeux, et tout se déchaîna. Mike se précipita dans la cabane dans un hurlement à glacer le sang avant se foncer sur Sam sans que Dean ne puisse rien y faire. D'un geste sec il projeta le jeune homme devant lui et Sam atterrit violemment contre le mur opposé dans un bruit sourd. Dean leva aussitôt son arme et tira mais Mike fut plus rapide que lui. Il se jeta sur l'aîné des Winchester et le fit tomber si durement à terre que Dean en eut le souffle coupé. Durant un instant il eut l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, à demi étouffé par sa chute et par le poids du loup garou sur lui. Au dessus de lui, Mike grogna sourdement en ouvrant sa gueule dans ce qui ressemblait à un sourire malsain, avant de refermer sa mâchoire dans un claquement sec à seulement quelques centimètres au dessus du visage de Dean, délibérément, comme un chat jouant avec sa proie avant de l'achever.

Le jeune homme essaya de se débattre mais Mike le cloua à terre en resserrant son étreinte sur son épaule blessée et Dean ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Le regard que lui lança Mike lui fit comprendre que le loup garou, lui, se délectait de sa douleur.

_Fumier_, s'exclama silencieusement le jeune homme en se débattant furieusement.

Dean ramena sa jambe gauche contre lui et la replia brutalement, frappant Mike dans le bas de l'abdomen aussi durement qu'il le pu. Le loup garou rejeta sa tête en arrière en poussant un grognement de douleur qui se mua très vite en un grognement sourd de rage. Il plongea sur Dean, sa gueule grande ouverte et le jeune homme eut juste le temps d'attraper l'une des bûches qui gisaient à ses cotés et de la lever devant lui pour se protéger. Le loup garou referma violemment sa mâchoire sur le morceau de bois et secoua la tête pour forcer Dean à lâcher la bûche. Le jeune homme sentit alors ses bras céder petit à petit sous la pression et il su qu'il n'arriverait pas à tenir longtemps. Son épaule lui faisait beaucoup trop mal pour qu'il puisse repousser très longtemps les assauts du loup garou, mais s'il lâchait ... Mike le tuerait aussitôt.

La bûche craqua brusquement dans une multitude d'éclat de bois et Dean eut juste le temps de rouler sur lui même avant que le loup garou ne fonde sur lui, tout gueule ouverte. Le jeune homme se redressa d'un bond mais dès qu'il se retrouva debout la pièce se mit à tourner tout autour de lui et il se sentit partir en arrière. Sa vision se brouilla un instant, juste un instant mais cela suffit amplement au loup garou pour foncer sur lui et le frapper violemment à l'épaule, son épaule blessée. La douleur explosa dans tout son corps, intense et glacée et Dean tomba aussitôt à terre.

_Sammy_, pensa-t-il confusément en se forçant à rester conscient. _Sammy avait besoin de lui ..._

Il crut discerner au loin, à travers le brouillard qui l'entourait, des voix crier, le bruit assourdissant d'un coup de feu, des grognements sourds, puis le silence tomba soudainement sur la cabane et Dean su que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_Non ... Sammy ..._

Une main appuyée sur le sol, l'autre pendant le long de son corps, Dean se força à ouvrir les yeux et à se redresser mais son cœur battait trop vite dans sa poitrine et une myriade de points noirs voletait devant ses yeux, menaçant de le submerger complètement.

_Dean, debout, c'est un ordre !_ aboya la voix de son père et cette fois encore, le jeune homme obéit sur le champ.

Il vacilla un instant avant de réussir à se redresser et de se tourner vers l'endroit où son frère était étendu quelques minutes plus tôt mais Sam n'était plus là. Ni Mike. Son arme était elle aussi introuvable et Dean savait qu'il n'avait ni le temps ni la force de la chercher dans toute la cabane.

Un éclair incandescent illumina la cabane et Dean prit alors conscience de la porte grande ouverte sur l'extérieur. Sam était là bas, dehors sous la pluie battante avec Mike ...

Il sortit de la cabane en chancelant et se retrouva trempé de la tête au pied dès qu'il se retrouva dehors. Le tonnerre gronda à nouveau dans le ciel, sourd et lointain, avant qu'un deuxième éclair ne traverse les nuages et éclaire la forêt d'une lumière blanchâtre. Le sol boueux devant lui était maculé d'empreintes et les arbres et les buissons tout autour semblaient avoir complètement malmenés et écrasés. Dean vacilla sous l'assaut de la pluie et du vent mais il continua à avancer, cherchant désespérément du regard son frère, un trace de son passage ou de l'endroit où il était parti.

_Sam n'aurait jamais du se lancer tête baissée à la poursuite de Mike_ ! s'exclama-t-il silencieusement, mais une petite voix au fond de lui ne cessait de lui répéter que c'était peut-être Mike qui avait emmené Sammy, qu'il l'avait entre ses mains et ...

Un bruit sur sa gauche, le son d'une voix, le fit brusquement pivoter et Dean se força à accélérer. Il se mit à courir à travers les bois, le visage fouetté par la pluie et les branches de arbres qui l'encerclaient mais il ne les sentait pas. Il avait mis de côté la fatigue, la douleur et tout son esprit n'était tourné que vers une seule chose : trouver Sam.

_Veille sur ton frère Dean_.

Il déboucha dans la clairière après ce qui lui sembla être des heures, le souffle court et tremblant de froid et de rage et son regard fut aussitôt attiré par les deux formes qui se battaient devant lui. Sam était à terre, Mike penché au dessus de lui, sa gueule grande ouverte à seulement quelques centimètres du cou de son frère et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Il avait accepté tout ce que Mike lui avait fait subir, parce que d'une certaine manière il se sentait responsable. Voir peut-être même coupable. Tout ce qui était arrivé était en grande partie sa faute mais que Mike s'en prenne directement à son frère ...

Dean sortit le couteau en argent camouflé dans l'une de ses bottes, se précipita vers le loup garou et le poignarda de toutes ses forces entre les omoplates. Il se doutait bien qu'en l'attaquant de la sorte il ne ferait que le blesser et surtout l'énerver mais c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait. Attirer l'attention sur lui.

Mike se redressa brusquement et rejeta la tête en arrière en grognant de douleur. Il se retourna vers Dean en essayant en vain d'ôter le couteau toujours planté dans son dos mais l'arme était hors de portée de ses larges pattes. Le loup garou retomba alors à quatre pattes et le foudroya du regard, son unique œil jaune rivé sur Dean emplit de rage et de haine.

« _ Alors quoi Mikie, déjà fatigué ? lui lança-t-il en reculant légèrement.

Du coin de l'œil il vit Sam bouger et commencer à se redresser et il continua à provoquer le loup garou en faisant quelques pas de plus en arrière, tout pour l'éloigner le plus possible de son frère.

Le lycan avança alors lentement vers Dean et malgré le couteau planté dans son dos, et les blessures que Sam avait pu lui infliger sa démarche était souple et aisée, dangereuse et mortelle.

« _ Viens par là espèce de saloperie, continua le jeune homme en le narguant. Allez, avance ! »

Un éclair frappa brusquement l'un des arbres de la clairière et Dean vacilla dans la terre détrempée, un instant surpris par le bruit et la lumière aveuglante. Mike se jeta aussitôt sur lui et le percuta si violemment que tous les deux, homme et bête, roulèrent dans la boue en luttant l'un contre l'autre. Le loup garou semblait comme déchaîné et Dean se retrouva bientôt plaqué au sol, à demi étouffé par le poids du monstre et par la pluie qui avait redoublé d'intensité. Ce fut finalement elle qui l'aida lorsque Mike perdit l'équilibre en dérapant dans la terre humide. Dean en profita alors pour plonger vers lui et retirer d'un geste sec le couteau planté dans le dos du loup garou. Le lycan se jeta sur lui dans un hurlement sourd mais son cri fut assourdi par le bruit d'un coup de feu et le loup garou se retrouva brusquement projeté en arrière. Il atterrit au sol dans une large gerbe d'eau sous le regard de Dean, toujours à terre et de Sam, debout derrière son frère, son arme encore fumante levée devant lui.

Le jeune homme réalisa qu'il n'avait que blessé le loup garou quand il le vit se relever en haletant. Il ne lui restait plus que deux balles dans le barillet, deux balles pour se débarrasser une fois pour toute de ce monstre qui semblait résister à toutes ces tentatives d'élimination. Sam s'avança prudemment de quelque pas vers le lycan, en surveillant du coin de l'œil son frère qui venait de se redresser en chancelant, mais au moment de lever à nouveau son arme vers Mike et de mettre une bonne fois pour toute fin à son existence il le regarda avec stupéfaction se transformer lentement.

Il commença par se redresser complètement, puis il rapetissa littéralement jusqu'à retrouver une taille normale. Humaine. Sa fourrure, si dense et drue, maculée de larges taches de sang disparut petit à petit pour laisser place à une peau blafarde. Son visage déformé retrouva peu à peu les traits de Mike, sa mâchoire carrée, ses cheveux sombres et épais, ses yeux, l'un blanc et mort et l'autre vibrant de colère.

« _ Il est temps d'en finir, déclara-t-il d'un voix rauque en rivant son regard sur l'aîné des Winchester. Tu ne crois pas, Dean ?

_ Toi et moi, _mano à mano_, lui répondit le chasseur en plantant son couteau dans la terre d'un geste sec.

Mike le gratifia d'un sourire narquois mais Dean continua à le fixer du regard, l'air sur de lui et nullement impressionné par les menaces du lycan.

« _ Alors quoi Mikie ? On hésite ? ... Allez, viens me montrer de quoi tu es capable, lui lança-t-il ne lui faisant signe de venir vers lui.

Sam fit un pas vers son frère mais l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Cette histoire ne les concernait que lui et Mike, et elle se réglerait entre eux deux. Point.

« _ Comme tu veux Winchester !

Mike se précipita sur lui et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent très vite à terre, luttant l'un contre l'autre pour reprendre le dessus. Le lycan essaya de frapper Dean à son épaule blessée mais le jeune homme s'attendait à ce genre de coup bas. Si Mike voulait se battre _à la déloyale_, lui aussi ferait de même. Il frappa le chasseur au visage plusieurs fois avant de renverser leur position pour se retrouver au dessus. Il enchaîna les coups de poings sans faiblir en oubliant complément la douleur, la pluie et tout ce qui l'entourait. Il n'avait qu'un chose en tête, en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec Mike. Mais le lycan agrippa brusquement son poing et lui tordit le poignet pour lui faire lâcher prise. Dean se retrouva momentanément déséquilibré et Mike le fit violemment tomber à terre avant de foncer vers lui et de la tacler au sol. Il appuya son avant-bras contre sa gorge et resserra sa prise pour le faire suffoquer, mais Dean noua ses jambes autour des sienne et d'un mouvement brusque se dégagea du loup garou.

_Alors tu veux la jouer vicieux, hein !_

Il se redressa en haletant, conscient de la présence de Sam derrière lui et il savait que son frère avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir et à ne pas intervenir, mais ce combat était le sien.

« _ Alors quoi Mikie, c'est tout ce que tu as ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton railleur.

_ Je vais te faire taire une bonne fois pour toute Winchester, gronda le lycan en se redressant difficilement. Je vais t'arracher le cœur à main nue et je vais prendre un plaisir tout particulier à le faire sous les yeux de ton petit frère. Ensuite Sammy et moi on ...

_ Tu touche un seul cheveux de mon frère et je te le ferai regretter amèrement, le coupa-t-il d'un voix glacée.

_ Pourquoi Deano ? s'étonna le lycan avec un sourire moqueur. Parce que Sammy est ton petit frère ? Ta responsabilité ? Tout ça c'est des conneries et tu le sais. Ce sont juste des fables auxquelles tu t'accroches, des mensonges que John t'a répété encore et encore pour te faire oublier quel père minable il était ...

Le loup garou se retrouva brusquement projeter à terre et un Dean hors de lui lui assena un direct en pleine dans l'estomac, si violemment qu'il s'écroula à terre le souffle coupé en crachant du sang.

« _ Je devrais te tuer à main nue uniquement pour ce que tu viens dire !

_ Alors quoi Deano, s'exclama Mike en se relevant lentement, une main contre un arbre pour se soutenir. On est susceptible ?

_ Et toi tu es un homme mort !

_ Plus tout à fait homme Deano, ne l'oublie pas. »

Le lycan lança son bras vers lui et Dean mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il était en train de reprendre sa forme animale. Une violente douleur lui traversa le bras droit et il regarda avec étonnement trois larges bandes de sang se former sur la manche de son t-shirt. L'instant d'après il se retrouvait propulsé à terre alors que Mike terminait sa transformation. Il essaya de se rattraper avant de tomber par terre et il atterrit finalement à genoux dans la boue humide et glacée.

Quelque chose de froid et dur effleura sa main gauche alors que Mike fonçait sur lui, son corps déjà presque entièrement loup garou mais son visage, lui, avait gardé encore ses trait humain. Son œil intact le fixa avec une satisfaction malsaine et Dean, mû par son instinct, agrippa alors l'objet à ses côtés sans même le regarder, se retourna souplement et le planta de toute ses forces dans la loup garou qui, entraîné par son élan, s'empala littéralement sur le couteau en argent du chasseur.

............

Sam contempla la scène avec stupéfaction debout derrière son frère. Dean, un genoux à terre, le bras tendu et la main serrée autour de son couteau planté au beau milieu du torse du loup garou. Sans pouvoir bouger il regarda le lycan perdre peu à peu son aspect animal avant de s'effondrer au sol dans une large gerbe d'eau. Ce fut ce qui le tira de sa stupeur et Sam se précipita alors vers son frère.

« _ Dean ... hey, Dean, l'appela-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule. Est-ce que ça va ?

Le jeune homme, la tête baissée et une main posée à terre pour se retenir, tremblait si violemment que Sam le sentit à travers ses vêtements.

« _ Vérifie ... vérifie d'abord ... s'il est bien mort, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque et Sam hésita un moment avant de finalement capituler et marcher jusqu'au corps de l'ancien loup garou.

Mike gisait devant lui, immobile, son œil valide grand ouvert sur le ciel sombre. Sam s'approcha avec précaution, conscient que ce monstre pouvait simuler même s'il était sûr, après avoir vu son frère le poignarder en pleine cœur, qu'il était bel et bien mort. Il s'agenouilla au coté du lycan et posa une main sur son cou mais il ne sentit aucun battement. Aucun souffle sortant de sa poitrine, aucun signe indiquant qu'il aurait survécu. Sam agrippa alors le couteau qui jaillissait du torse de Mike mais au lieu de le retirer, il le fit tourner plusieurs fois dans la chair du loup garou sans soucier du fait que ce qu'il faisait était sûrement morbide et peut-être même malsain. Pas après tout ce que ce monstre avait fait à son frère. Il voulait être sûr.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin satisfait le jeune homme se releva et abandonna sans arrière-pensée la dépouille du lycan mort pour revenir rapidement vers son frère.

« _ Dean ... tout va bien, lui dit-il gentiment en l'aidant à se relever et à le soutenir en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Mike est mort. Tout va bien. Mike est mort. »

.

******

.

_Mike est mort ... Mike est bel et bien mort ..._. Cette idée tournait encore et encore dans sa tête tandis que lui et Sam repartaient à travers la forêt. Tout était fini. Mike était mort.

« _ Hey frérot, ça va ?

La voix de Sam le sortit de ses pensées et Dean tourna la tête vers son frère en clignant des yeux. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il avait du mal à avancer mais Sam était là, un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à parcourir les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de l'Impala.

« _ Mmm ... j'vais bien, lui répondit-il à mi-voix, mais quelque chose dans le regard de son frère lui fit comprendre que Sam n'en croyait pas un mot.

_ On y est presque, l'encouragea-t-il en resserrant son étreinte. On va bientôt arriver. »

_Et ensuite on file à l'hôpital le plus proche et cette fois tu y resteras le temps voulu. Ensuite toi et moi on va prendre quelque vacances chez Bobby_, se promis Sam.

Devant lui la forêt commençait à s'éclaircir et au bout de quelques minutes le jeune homme constata avec soulagement qu'ils étaient enfin sortis des bois. Devant eux se déroulait une longue route goudronnée, sombre et silencieuse, au bout de laquelle se trouvait l'Impala et pour Sam ce fut la plus chose qu'il ait vu de la soirée.

« _ Dean, on y est.

Son frère acquiesça seulement en silence et Sam accéléra légèrement le pas, inquiet que Dean ne puisse pas tenir jusque à ce qu'ils arrivent à la voiture. Mais ils venaient à peine de s'arrêter devant l'Impala que Sam entendit un bruit sur sa gauche, dans les fourrés, un bruit de pas avançant vers eux ...

Le jeune homme sortit lentement son arme et il sentit Dean faire de même avec son couteau. Lentement, les deux frères se dégagèrent l'un de l'autre et l'aîné resta immobile sur place, une main en appui sur le capot de l'Impala pendant que Sam contournait légèrement les buissons devant lui. Les branches s'écartèrent devant lui et une voix s'éleva dans la nuit, plutôt énervée et tellement familière.

« _ Bon sang gamin, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ! s'exclama Bobby en sortant des bois, son fusil en main. Me tirer dessus ?

_ Bobby !

_ Fais gaffe ... Bobby ... Sam a la gâchette ... facile ! lui fit remarquer Dean avec un sourire fatiguée.

_ Crétin, murmura Sam entre se dents en revenant vers lui. Bobby, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Je viens vous sortir du pétrin dans lesquels vous vous êtes encore mis ! lui rétorqua Bobby mais il marcha rapidement vers Dean en regardant le jeune homme avec inquiétude.

_ Salut Bobby ...

_ Bon sang gamin, regarde dans quel état tu es !

Le vieux chasseur regarda Sam ouvrir la porte du coté passager avant de l'aider à installer Dean sur le siège en cuir.

« _ Bobby, il faut ..., commença Sam mais le chasseur l'arrêta d'un geste.

_ Je sais gamin. Il y a une clinique à seulement quelques kilomètres d'ici, tu n'as qu'à me suivre. »

Sam s'installa rapidement au volant de l'Impala et, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur son frère qui semblait être à demi conscient, il mit le contact et s'engagea sur la route à la suite du pick-up de Bobby. Une main toujours sur le volant, il tendit l'autre vers son frère et la posa sur son torse, uniquement pour se rassurer. Dean était peut-être inconscient mais sa respiration était lente et régulière et Sam réalisa qu'ils s'en étaient enfin sortis. Même si son frère était blessé, même après tout ce qui venait d'arriver ils s'en étaient sortir. Il ne leur restait plus qu'arriver à l'hôpital et ensuite, tout irait bien.

Ils s'en étaient sortis.

**A suivre ... bientôt la fin !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre : Scars**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer : **Oui, bien sûr que cette série et ses personnages m'appartiennent ... hein ? Aïe, ouille, oh non ... ouch ... d'accord d'accord Mr Kripke, je retire ce que j'ai dit, cette série ne m'appartient pas !!!

**Résumé : **_Il est des cicatrices dont il est fier, d'autre qu'il aime montrer pour impressionner les jolies filles, mais celle-là ... celle-là ne lui rappelle que douleur, peur et souffrance._

En retournant dans la petite ville d'Hadonfield Dean va être confronté à une partie de son passé qu'il pensait définitivement derrière lui, et surtout à une personne qu'il croyait morte depuis longtemps ... et qu'il va devoir à nouveau affronter, pour sa survie et celle de son frère.

**Note de l'auteur : **ça y est, c'est terminé ! (Enfin presque, juste un petit épilogue et je vous laisse !). Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont suivis cette histoire et encore plus à ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs reviews. A bientôt dans une autre fic ! :)

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre XI**

Le docteur Harvey Robinson n'était pas un homme facilement impressionnable. Il avait grandi dans l'un des pires quartier des bas fond de New York, il avait fait son internat dans un hôpital public où le quotidien se partageait entre junkies, attaques de gang, adolescentes enceintes et femmes battues et il avait été pris en otage plus souvent que n'importe quel flic durant ses deux premières années en tant qu'interne. Il s'était retrouvé face à des types en manque, des maris violents et des macs en colère et jamais, jamais il n'avait craint pour sa propre sécurité. Du haut de son mètre quatre vingt et de ses cent dix kilos, il se savait suffisamment impressionnant pour faire plier même le pire chef de gang mais cette fois ... lorsque ce grand gaillard qui le dépassait largement le foudroya du regard il se sentit frémir pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

« _ Je veux savoir comment va mon frère !

_ Ecoutez moi monsieur Morrison, je comprend ...

_ Je veux SAVOIR comment va mon frère ! gronda-t-il en avançant vers lui et Harvey recula presque malgré lui.

_ Sam, je t'en prie calme toi, intervint alors un homme barbu vêtu d'un chemise de bûcheron.

Il posa une main sur le fameux Sam et Harvey le vit avec étonnement se calmer légèrement.

« _ Docteur ...

_ Robinson.

_ Docteur Robinson, mon ami s'inquiète seulement pour son frère alors si vous pouviez nous renseigner ... »

Harvey pris quelque temps pour examiner le jeune homme et son regard glissa sur les égratignures qui ornaient son visage, ainsi que les hématome qui parsemait ses bras et tout son torse. Willer, l'autre urgentiste qui s'occupait du frère, lui avait dit que son patient était dans un sale état et durant un instant, en observant le jeune homme devant lui, Harvey ne pu s'empêcher de se demander ce qui était arrivé pour que ces deux là débarquent dans le service d'urgence de l'hôpital d'Hadonfield en soutenant leur ami couvert de sang et à demi conscient.

« _ Vous ne m'avez pas dit ce qui vous été arrivé, commença le médecin sans masquer une certain suspicion dans sa voix.

_ Quoi, vous croyez que je suis responsable ! s'exclama brusquement Sam en faisant mine de se lever de la table d'examen sur laquelle le vieux type barbu avait réussit à a faire asseoir.

_ Vous ne m'avez rien dit qui ...

_ Mon frère a été attaqué par un animal sauvage ... bon sang, vous avez vu ses blessures ! Vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais pu ...

_ Sam ... calme toi gamin, ok. Quant à vous docteur Robinson, renseignez vous d'abord avant d'accuser les gens, lui répliqua froidement le vieux barbu.

_ Je ... je vais voir si mon collègue en a terminé avec votre _frère_, concéda-t-il en reculant lentement, sûrement peu rassuré à l'idée de leur tourner le dos. Ensuite je reviendrais m'occuper de vous, rajouta-t-il avec un peu plus de fermeté dans la voix.

Quoi que ce type en dise et quoi qu'il ait fait, il était toujours son patient !

« _ Ok ... maintenant que cet idiot est parti, commença Bobby plus calmement, j'aimerai bien que tu me racontes ce qui c'est passé.

_ Tout ça c'est ma faute, soupira Sam en passant un main sur son visage d'un geste las.

Il grimaça lorsqu'il leva son bras mais il savait qu'il avait été chanceux. Il devinait, par expérience, qu'en plus des hématomes et égratignures il devait avoir une légère commotion cérébrale et sûrement quelques cotes fêlées, mais ce n'était rien de bien grave. En fait, quasiment rien comparé à certaines autres chasses ... et à ce que son frère, lui, avait subi.

« _ Je n'aurai jamais dû insister pour qu'on prenne cette affaire .... J'aurais du sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas ... Dean a commencé a agir bizarrement dès que j'ai mentionné le nom de ce putain de patelin ... si seulement il m'avait parlé Bobby ! Si seulement il m'avait tout raconté rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

_ Sam ... tu connais ton frère, lui dit le vieux chasseur en posant une main sur son bras, dans un geste rassurant. Tu sais très bien qu'il est plus têtu qu'une mule. ... Maintenant explique moi tout. Est-ce que ce qui vient d'arriver a un rapport avec cette histoire de _nagual_ ?

_ De quoi ?

_ Ton frère m'a appelé hier après-midi ... »

_Seigneur, seulement hier. Ça ne faisait qu'une seule journée ..._

« _ ... pour me poser des questions assez étranges, notamment pour savoir si une personne ou plutôt un loup garou pouvait contrôler son coté animal. »

C'était cette histoire de chamanisme qui l'avait définitivement convaincu de faire route vers Hadonfield, et quand il avait commencé à appeler les deux frères pour avoir de leurs nouvelles et qu'il était tombé à chaque reprise sur leur messagerie vocale, il avait su qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Bobby lui résuma rapidement ce qu'il avait appris à son frère et il vit le regard de Sam s'agrandir sous le coup de la surprise.

« _ Alors c'est comme ça ... quel fils de p..., murmura le jeune homme avec colère. Il avait sûrement tout prévu depuis le début ... c'est pour ça qu'il a pu les berner si facilement ... il savait tout ... bon sang !

_ Sam ... Sam ! l'interrompit le vieux chasseur en haussant la voix. Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que tu racontes. Qui savait quoi ?

_ Mike ...le type ... ou plutôt le loup garou responsable de tout ça, lui répondit Sam en agitant la main devant lui comme englober toute la scène.

_ Ok, explique moi ça et calmement. »

Sam acquiesça et lui raconta tout ce qui était arrivé depuis qu'ils avaient débarqué à Hadonfield, la réaction étrange de son frère, leur enquête, leur première confrontation _ratée_ avec le loup garou pour finir jusque à l'intervention de Mike Collins, ou quelque que soit son vrai nom. Tout ce que Sam avait découvert juste après. Et tout ce qui était advenu jusque à ce que Bobby ne les retrouve à la lisière de la forêt.

« _ Est-ce que Dean ou Papa t'avaient parlé de tout ça ... je veux dire, est-ce que tu as su que Dean avait été blessé par ce loup garou ?

_ Non gamin, lui avoua Bobby en secouant la tête. A cette époque ton père et moi ... disons qu'on était plutôt en froid.

_ Je n'arrête pas de penser que Dean aurait pu mourir sans que je le sache. Si les choses avaient mal tourné ...

_ Ça tu ne le sais pas et heureusement tu n'en seras jamais rien. Ecoute Sam, ça ne sert à rien de ruminer tout ça. Ton frère et toi vous vous en êtes sortis, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

..........

Son frère s'en était peut-être sorti ... mais Sam était là, tout seul ou presque, sans la moindre nouvelle de Dean et son esprit passait en boucle les pires scénarios possibles et imaginables qui pourraient expliquer qu'aucun médecin ne soit encore venu lui donner des nouvelles de son frère. Pourquoi ces foutus médecins ne pouvait-ils pas venir le voir !

« _ Mr Morrison? l'interrompit alors la voix sèche du docteur Robinson.

_ Vous avez des nouvelles de mon frère ? lui demanda Sam avec espoir.

_ Le docteur Willer va venir vous voir d'ici quelque minutes ... d'ici là, si vous voulez bien me laissez vous examiner. »

Le médecin s'attendait à un refus catégorique, des protestations vois même des insultes mais il vit avec une grande surprise le jeune homme acquiescer en silence avant de se laisser aller contre la table d'examen, les épaule basses et l'air épuisé. Brusquement ce ne fit un jeune homme pétulant et en colère qu'il avait devant les yeux mais juste un tout jeune homme, un gamin fatigué, blessé et surtout mort d'inquiétude pour son frère.

« _ Je ... je suis sûr que votre frère va bien, essaya-t-il, assez maladroitement, de le rassurer.

Sam ferma les yeux sans répondre au médecin avant de le laissa l'ausculter en silence, à peine conscient de la conversation que le docteur Robinson avait avec Bobby.

« _ ... pas de côtes cassées à première vue ... muscles froissés ... pupilles réactives ... sûrement une légère commotion ... rien de grave ... surveillé toutes les quatre heures ... ramener ... si maux de tête ...

_ Sam ... ? l'appela alors la voix de Bobby. Sam ... Sam !

_ Quoi ? lui demanda le jeune homme sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il aurait voulu dormir au moins jusque au lendemain sans s'arrêter, dormir et oublier tout ce qui venait d'arriver ces dernières vingt quatre heure.

« _ Sam, le médecin de Dean est là.

Le jeune homme se releva brusquement et il fit mine de se lever mais Bobby posa aussitôt une main sur sa poitrine.

« _ Hey ... doucement. Reste assis.

_ Comment va mon frère ? demanda-t-il à l'urgentiste qui venait de rentrer, un homme d'un quarantaine d'année au crâne dégarni qui réajusta ses fines lunettes métalliques avant de lui répondre.

« _ Votre frère va bien, compte tenu des circonstances Mr Morrison. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang mais ses constantes sont bonnes et le pronostic vital n'est pas engagé. Il est encore très faible mais il devrait très vite récupérer, bien sûr après suffisamment de repos et ...

_ Est-ce que je peux le voir ? s'exclama Sam en interrompant le médecin.

_ Et bien ... dès que le docteur Robinson en aura fini avec vous je demanderai à une infirmière de vous conduire à sa chambre. »

.

******

.

Les paroles du docteur Willer avaient été relativement encourageantes mais quand Sam entra dans la chambre de son frère il se demanda un instant si le médecin ne s'était pas trompé. Dean était allongé devant lui, son visage si pâle que ses taches de rousseurs ressortaient vivement, les yeux clos et tellement immobile. Si calme. Si silencieux. Si différent de son frère. Sam s'avança lentement vers lui et posa une main hésitante sur son avant bras, surpris de la chaleur qui émanait littéralement de son frère.

« _ Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre frère va s'en sortir, lui assura la jeune infirmière qui l'avait accompagné jusque à la chambre de Dean. Il faut juste attendre que les antibiotiques fassent effet et qu'ils viennent à bout de son infection mais sauf complications tout devrait bien se passer. »

Sam acquiesça en silence sans lâcher son frère du regard. Il fit de même lorsqu'il s'installa sur l'une des chaise inconfortable de la chambre, et encore quand Bobby entra à son tour et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il ne lâcha pas Dean du regard durant les heures qui suivirent, sans prêter la moindre attention au personnel médical qui entra à plusieurs reprises pour vérifier l'état de son frère, changer les perfusions d'antibiotique, jeter un coup d'œil aux moniteurs avant de lui adresser un sourire compatissant et de repartir en silence.

« _ ... arrête de me regarder ... Sammy ... deviens flippant.

Le jeune se redressa brusquement et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la chambre d'hôpital, son regard croisa celui de son frère. Dean était réveillé.

« _ Hey, frérot ! Comme tu te sens ?

_ Sérieusement ? lui demanda Dean avec un sourire en coin, un sourire fatigué, une pâle réplique du sourire à la _Dean Winchester_ mais pour Sam c'était déjà beaucoup.

_ Laisse moi deviner ... comme le Coyote ?

_ Tout juste, murmura Dean en se laissant aller contre son oreiller. Est-ce que ça va toi ?

_ Je n'ai rien Dean, ne t'inquiète pas ... presque rien, rajouta-t-il quand son frère se retourna vers lui et riva son regard au sien. Juste quelques bleus, mais rien qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil et une bonne douche chaude ne pourront régler.

_ Ok Sammy ... alors, quel est le verdict ?

_ D'après les médecins, tu as eu beaucoup de chance, lui répondit Sam sans pouvoir retenir un frisson.

Son frère avait vraiment eu beaucoup de chance. Mike aurait pu le tuer ou le blesser bien plus gravement. Le seul fait de penser à ce qu'il avait fait enduré à son frère lui donnait envie de retourner dans la forêt, retrouver le corps de Mike et de vider tout son chargeur sur lui.

« _ Pas loin de quatre-vingt-quinze points de suture en tout, tu bats presque ton record.

_ Tu sais ce qu'on dit, lui rappela Dean en levant lentement son bras droit enveloppé dans un pansement immaculé, du moins autant que son épaule engourdi pouvait le lui permettre.

_ Non, quoi ?

_ Les filles adore les cicatrices Sammy.

_ Crétin ! s'exclama Sam en secouant la tête. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

_ Nah, je suis bien. Je ne sais pas ce que ces toubibs m'ont donné mais c'est rudement efficace, continua Dean d'une voix lente et pâteuse.

Ses paupière papillonnèrent quelques instants et Sam le vit lutter contre la fatigue mais finalement les drogues et les événements des ces derniers jours eurent raison de son frère, et le jeune homme le regarda perdre la bataille, fermer les yeux et s'endormir en quelques minutes.

Sam songea un instants à faire de même, maintenant que son frère allait mieux, maintenant qu'il savait que Dean était tiré d'affaire mais il lui restait encore une chose à faire. Une chose à laquelle il pensait depuis déjà un moment. Une chose qu'il attendait de faire depuis déjà un moment.

Dès que le docteur Willer lui aurait confirmé que Dean allait vraiment bien, Sam se chargerait de cette chose sans attendre.

.

*********

.

« _ Bon sang, où est-ce qu'il est !

_ Du calme gamin, si tu continue comme ça tu vas nous faire une attaque !

_ Je ne plaisante pas Bobby ! s'exclama Dean en foudroyant son ami du regard. Ça fait une heure que je l'attends ! S'il n'arrive pas tout de suite je me tire tout seul de cet hosto de malheur ! »

Le vieux chasseur recula d'un pas et contempla le jeune en secouant la tête. Dean devait sortir aujourd'hui, il était prêt, habillé, son blouson en main et tout ce qui lui manquait, c'est Sam. Mais le cadet semblait introuvable et Dean commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Il lui avait fallu de longue heures de discutions pour convaincre le docteur Willer de le laisser sortir – il avait même accepter de garder son bras en écharpe encore quelque jours pour reposer son épaule blessée – et il n'était pas question que son petit frère gâche tout ça !

« _ Ok ... c'est décidé ! s'exclama le jeune homme en se levant de son lit. Je me tire d'ici et tant pis si Sam ...

_ Tant pis si je quoi ? lui demanda son frère en entrant finalement dans la chambre.

Dean observa son frère des pieds à la tête quand il s'arrêta devant lui, et il crut discerner quelque chose dans son regard, dans son attitude. Quelque chose d'étrange ... Sam évita un instant son regard et quand il arriva enfin à le regarder en face, son visage se fendit d'un large sourire, un peu trop large à son goût. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Sam lui cachait quelque chose mais au moment où Dean allait le questionner, le docteur Willer fit son entrée dans la chambre.

« _ Mr Morrison. Je vois que vous êtes fin prêt à partir.

_ Tout juste Doc. Alors, sans vouloir avoir l'air pressé, on peut y aller ?

_ Bien sûr ... n'oubliez pas de récupérer vos prescriptions à la pharmacie avant de sortir.

_ C'est déjà fait, lui apprit Bobby en levant devant lui un sac en papier blanc à l'effigie de l'hôpital.

_ Bien ... et surtout, ne forcez pas sur votre épaule les premiers jours, compris ? Parfait, alors plus rien ne vous retient ici. »

_Enfin !_

.............

Jamais l'Impala ne lui avait parut si accueillante, si parfaite, songea Dean en s'installant dans un soupir sur le siège passager. Elle était son refuge. Sa place forte. Celle qui l'amènerait loin de ce lieu de malheur, en espérant ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds.

Bobby leur avait proposé de venir chez lui quelques jours mais Dean ne voulait pas s'imposer.

Il savait que le chasseur avait une autre chasse de prévu dans l'état voisin et il ne voulait pas le voir y renoncer par sa faute. Et puis, pour être honnête, il savait que reprendre la route serait son meilleur moyen de guérison. Se retrouver au volant, ou au moins dans l'Impala, la route longue et sans fin devant ses yeux, Sammy à ses côtés était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour aller mieux.

« _ Soyez prudent les garçons, compris ?

_ Promis Bobby, lui assura Sam en s'installant au volant.

_ N'oubliez pas que ma porte vous est toujours ouverte, d'accord ?

_ A bientôt Bobby. »

Les deux frères lui adressèrent un dernier signe de la main avant que Sam ne mette le contact et qu'ils ne quittent, enfin, le parking de l'hôpital.

Dean ne se détendit réellement que quand il vit le panneau « Vous quittez Hadonfield » disparaître dans son dos. Tout était terminé. Ils avaient vaincu le méchant, Sam allait bien, lui aussi ... et pourtant quelque chose le préoccupait. Une impression vague qui titillait son esprit, un sentiment diffus qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Sam lui dissimulait quelque chose, il en était maintenant sûr mais il eu beau scruter son frère, son regard rivé sur la route, indéchirable et lointain, il fut incapable de trouver ce que son frère lui cachait.

« _ Sammy ?

_ Hum ... quoi ?

_Est-ce que tout va bien Sammy. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce que tu ne me dit pas. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas._

« _ Euh ... tu étais où tout à l'heure ? Avant de venir nous récupérer moi et Bobby ? continua Dean en cherchant son frère du regard mais Sam resta obstinément les yeux fixés sur le route.

_ Oh ... je suis juste allé chercher nos affaires au motel et faire le plein de truc à manger. Tiens, lui dit-il ne lui tendant un paquet de M&M's.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers on frère le paquet en main, Sam lui sourit et un partie des inquiétudes de Dean s'envolèrent brusquement. Son frère lui cachait peut-être quelque chose mais cela ne le concernait pas, du moins pas directement. Et surtout Sam ne lui en voulait pas. Il avait redouté que son petit frère ne soit en colère contre lui pour lui avoir menti au sujet de Mike, de tout ce qui était arrivé cinq ans auparavant et il avait cru que l'attitude de Sam était dû à sa colère ou pire, son désappointement. Mais au final il ne lu rien de tout ça quand on regard croisa celui de son petit frère.

« _ Mmm, murmura-t-il avec contentement en avalant une poignée de M&M's. Le petit déj' des champions.

_ T'as pas déjà déjeuné à l'hôpital ? s'étonna Sam en haussant un sourcil.

_ Tu parles de cette espèce de truc jaunâtre qu'ils m'ont servi ? Tu veux rire ! J'aurai préféré l'exorcisé, le saler et le brûler plutôt que l'avaler !

Sam éclata de rire et lui jeta un rapide cop d'œil avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route.

« _ Hey ... Sammy ?

_ Oui ?

_ Est-ce que ... est-ce que tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il finalement.

_ Oui pourquoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas ... juste ... tu n'as pas dit grand-chose et ... »

_J'en reviens pas ! Je suis ne train de la pousser à me parler ! _réalisa Dean en grimaçant à l'idée qu'il était en train d'enfreindre la grand règle du « pas de sentimentalisme ! »

« _ Tout va bien Dean, lui assura le jeune homme avec conviction. Maintenant, tout va bien.

_ Sûr ?

_ Oui ... je pensais juste ... à ce qui s'est passé il y a cinq ans ... quand tu as été blessé par Mike ...

_ Sam ! Tout ça c'est du passé, s'exclama Dean en se redressant sur son siège. Ça ne sert à rien de ...

_ Je sais mais met toi à ma place Dean. Tu aurais pu ... bon sang, murmura Sam avec lassitude. Tu aurais pu mourir là bas, si papa n'étais pas arrivé assez vite, ou si ... quoi qu'il en soit, tu aurais pu mourir et je n'aurais pas été là. Pour peu je n'en aurais jamais rien su et ...

_ Papa voulait t'appeler, l'interrompit alors Dean en fixant intensément le tableau de bord devant lui.

Il était prêt à dévoiler certaines choses à son frère, mais pas à le faire en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« _ Comment ?

_ Papa. A l'hôpital. Il voulait t'appeler mais ... je lui ai dit de ne pas le faire.

_ Pourquoi Dean ! s'exclama Sam d'une voix blessée. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne voulais pas de moi alors que tu étais gravement blessé ?

_ Parce que je savais que ça irait et je ne voulais pas que tu lâches les cours et que tu débarques brusquement à l'hôpital pour rien. De toute façon tu n'aurais rien pu faire alors ...

_ Dean ...

_ Non Sammy. De toute façon tout ça c'est loin, déclara le jeune homme et Sam comprit que la conversation était finie.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'arracher des cheveux devant son attitude ou remercier le ciel d'avoir un frère comme Dean. Il comprenait ce que son frère avait essayé de faire, de manière complètement tordue et un peu dingue mais après tout, c'était Dean. Il avait voulu le protéger une fois de plus de ce monde que Sam avait tant cherché à fuir, quitte à souffrir tout seul, et uniquement pour cela il décida de ne pas continuer la conversation, du moins pas pour l'instant.

_Crétin_, pensa-t-il avec un mélange de consternation et d'affection.

« _ Ça ne nous dit pas où on va, lui fit-il remarquer après quelques instants de silence.

_ N'importe où du moment qu'il n'y a pas de forêt !

_ Pourquoi pas la Floride ? proposa Sam même s'ils étaient à des lustres de l'Etat en question.

_ Nah, trop humide ... quoi que, j'ai connu une serveuse à Tampa qui pouvait faire un truc de folie avec sa ...

_ Je ne veux rien savoir ! s'exclama Sam en secouant la tête.

_ Pourquoi Sammy ? C'est tout à fait naturel et ...

_ Je m'en fiche, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre des détails sur ta vie sexuelle !

_ Oh, pauvre Sammy il est gêné ! s'exclama Dean avec un large sourire.

_ Ferme là !

_ Pas question !

_ Crétin !

_ Abruti ! »

**A suivre ...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre : Scars**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer : **Oui, bien sûr que cette série et ses personnages m'appartiennent ... hein ? Aïe, ouille, oh non ... ouch ... d'accord d'accord Mr Kripke, je retire ce que j'ai dit, cette série ne m'appartient pas !!!

**Résumé : **_Il est des cicatrices dont il est fier, d'autre qu'il aime montrer pour impressionner les jolies filles, mais celle-là ... celle-là ne lui rappelle que douleur, peur et souffrance._

En retournant dans la petite ville d'Hadonfield Dean va être confronté à une partie de son passé qu'il pensait définitivement derrière lui, et surtout à une personne qu'il croyait morte depuis longtemps ... et qu'il va devoir à nouveau affronter, pour sa survie et celle de son frère.

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre X**

Epilogue.

_Quelques heures auparavant ...  
_

La nature est capable des pires désastres, des pires catastrophes destructrices mais elle est aussi capable d'oublier très vite toutes les horreurs qu'elle a fait naître, tout celle qu'elle a pu voir et contempler. Comme le calme qui revient dès que l'orage a disparu, tout est oublié dès qu'un autre jour se lève.

Sam songea que rien dans la forêt ne rappelait ce qui était arrivé quelques heures plus tôt, et cette pensée était d'une certaine manière plutôt dérangeante. Son frère et lui avaient risqué leur vie, Dean avait failli être tué par ce monstre et rien, absolument rien dans la forêt n'en portait le souvenir. Les arbres et les buissons s'étaient déjà refermés sur leur passage comme pour mieux faire disparaître les dernières traces de leur présence même si Sam, lui, ne voulait pas oublier. Jamais.

Mais il était venu dans un but bien précis, éradiquer une bonne fois pour toute la moindre trace de la présence de Mike sur terre.

Il retrouva plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru la cabane où lui et son frère avait passé une partie de la nuit dernière, et, suivant les traces de pas — humaine et animale — il tomba rapidement sur la clairière qui avait vu les dernières heures du loup garou. Le corps de Mike gisait toujours au milieu de l'herbe mouillée, ses yeux vides grands ouverts sur le ciel et Sam s'avança aussitôt vers lui en serrant entre ses doigts le sac contenant le baril d'essence et le sac de sel qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Il n'avait pu être celui qui avait mis fin aux jours de ce monstre, mais il serait celui qui l'éliminerait une bonne fois pour toute.

Son regard erra quelques instants sur le cadavre de Mike, partagé entre la colère et l'envie d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Il n'avait aucune pitié pour lui, ni pour l'homme qu'il avait été ni pour ce qu'il était devenu. Mike méritait son sort et Sam regrettait sincèrement de n'avoir pu le tuer plus tôt.

Après s'être assuré qu'il n'était pas trop proche des buissons qui l'encerclaient, Sam répandit le sel puis il ouvrit son bidon d'essence et le déversa entièrement sur le corps de Mike, avant de reculer et de sortir de la poche de son blouson sa boite d'allumette. Il en craqua une en songeant que si son frère avait été là, il aurait sûrement eu quelques mots bien sentis à prononcer, quelque chose comme « va en Enfer fumier » mais pour Sam, Mike ne méritait même pas cela.

Le jeune homme jeta un dernier regard froid et détaché sur l'homme mort à ses pieds avant de laisser tomber son allumette, et le cadavre s'enflamma brusquement sous ses yeux.

Lorsque tout fut enfin fini, lorsque celui qui avait fait du mal à son frère fut enfin réduit à néant Sam récupéra son bidon et contempla un instant le tas de cendre devant lui. Tout était enfin terminé. Mike avait été complètement détruit.  
Maintenant il pouvait rentrer retrouver son frère. Il pouvait repartir pour l'hôpital ou Dean l'attendait, l'esprit libre et soulagé que tout soit fini.

Tout était enfin terminé.

**FIN.**


End file.
